Leaving House Samelson
by jenlauren
Summary: When Analysa Samelson travels to Winterfell with her family, she quickly finds that she is getting more than she bargained for. Somewhere between love and tragedy, Analysa finds herself on a path towards a dangerous game. Set six months before Game of Thrones begins. Robb S./OC
1. House Samelson

"You cannot continue to run off like this, little lordling," I cried, taking my little brother's hand.

His chestnut hair formed a curtain over his eyes as he bowed his head. A small twinge of guilt poked in my stomach as I watched his lower lip jut out.

"No need for tears, Philip," I insisted, kneeling down to see eye to eye. I brushed his hair out of his face, lifting his face with my thumb.

"I'm s-sorry," he stuttered.

"Just don't do it again. It's not safe to run about in the woods. There may be wildings in this part of the country." I gave him a small smile, which he returned as I added, "I just want to keep you safe."

Philip nodded and held onto my hand as I led him back to our company.

"There you are. Mother has been worried sick," peeped Noreena. She sprinted away from her maid towards Philip and me, yelling, "Mother! Mother! Look there!"

"Thank the gods," Mother sighed, her face looking more relaxed with each passing second. Philip ran to her as quickly as his short legs could take him as Noreena's maid caught up with her.

"Ladies do not run in such a fashion," she cautioned.

Noreena walked slowly with purpose back towards her horse. I could not help but smirk as she held her head high, eyes straight, hands folded in front of her. Only 11 and already more of a lady than myself.

"Analysa..." I turned cautiously back to my mother. I could tell from her eerily calm voice that she was not pleased with me.

"You should not have gone after Philip alone. It's dangerous," she added.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was just worried."

She smiled softly, hugging Philip to her chest but looking at me, 'I understand the feeling."

Returning her smile, I watched her for a moment. Her soft brown eyes swimming with concern. No matter what, in her eyes, I would never be older than the little boy she was hugging to her chest, hoping to keep safe from the world.

"Alright, everyone is found. Then, onwards, and let's not stop again before Winterfell," Father called over his shoulder.

He was already on horseback as my older brother, Willem, swung his leg over onto his great black stallion.

"On you go," Mother nodded me towards my horse.

I softly patted my mare's neck before pulling myself into the saddle. It was another three hour's ride to Winterfell although my father was intent on making it in two. I tapped my heels, propelling my horse forward to catch up with my father and Willem.

"Ready to be in Winterfell, Father?" I asked.

"Shall we race?" he asked with a boisterous laugh, tossing back his shaggy strawberry blond hair.

"On three?" I returned.

"Watch out, Ana. Try not to choke on the dust," Willem teased with a wide grin, looking just like my father though younger.

I glared back at him for a moment before an idea made me smirk. "Three."

I was off like a flash. My father, quick to the jest, was hot on my heels, but as I hazarded a glance over my shoulder, I saw Willem mouth a rather inappropriate word. I could hear my father's laughter coming closer to me. I tried to hold him off, but his stallion overtook my mare after a few moments. We continued galloping, laughing together for several minutes, before he slowed the pace.

"How long has it been, Father, since you've seen Ned Stark?"

"Gods, 10, no five and ten years, the year before you were born. It's strange to think. It would be as if you did not see your brother or sister for such a time."

"You grew up in Winterfell and left at what age?"

"I was seven and ten, a man grown."

"You returned to our house after your eldest brother passed, yes?"

"No, it was after my second eldest passed. It was a blessing to grow up in Winterfell. It seemed a curse both of them passing at six and ten. I think my father wished for me to reach that age before bringing me back home."

I glanced over as Willem caught up to us, "Well, either you did not believe in curses, Father, or you were willing to tempt fate with Will."

Father chuckled, "I don't believe in curses or fate. You make your own choices and your own destiny."

"Well, selfishly, I'm thrilled you weren't wrong about curses, Father," Willem added.

At seven and ten, he already outlived the last young men who grew up of House Samelson.

"If I ever had any doubt, Son, I would have sent you away," Father insisted.

Willem grinned our father's grin, "I know, Father."

We rode slowly, allowing the rest of the company to catch up. My mother cast a disapproving look at my father, who could only smile in return.

"You had a host of men riding with you for protection," Father stated.

"You should not encourage her to reckless behavior," Mother replied quietly.

"Lara, it was just a bit of fun," Father called.

Mother shook her head and led her horse on while Father followed. I watched as they rode ahead. Mother feigned disinterested as Father cajoled her. She couldn't hold back her smile for long. I wanted that, to have someone make me smile in spite of myself.

It wasn't long before we saw the walls of Winterfell and not a moment too soon. My thighs were burning after our long ride. It shouldn't have taken a full five days, but our pace was slow. It was little wonder my father had elected not to visit for so long. Finally all of us children were old enough to make the journey – however slowly.

My parents were the first ones in the gate, followed by my younger siblings. Will and I came after. I swung off of my horse and ran my hand down the mare's neck, easing her.

"Ned." My father and Ned gave each other a hearty embracing. There was always something about male friendships that warmed my heart.

My eyes passed through the crowd, but they didn't get far before they stopped cold and I felt frozen in place by a pair of blue eyes.


	2. Winterfell

"Ned, this is my eldest daughter, Analysa," Father called me out of my distraction, giving me time to steel myself.

I curtseyed to Ned. "Thank you for having us in your home, Lord Stark."

"It is a pleasure to host the House of Samelson in Winterfell once again," Ned returned, kissing my hand.

I curtseyed yet again as I was introduced to Lady Stark, who warmly greeted me, but inside, I was already storing up my focus. I bit the inside of my lip as I moved one person down the line.

"This is my eldest son, Robb," Ned added.

I curtseyed yet again and slowly raised my eyes to his face as the eldest Stark boy kissed my hand. I felt my stomach flitter as I locked eyes with him. Robb opened his mouth to speak but for a few moments, nothing came out.

From behind him, I heard a snicker followed by a thwack as a dark curly haired boy hit another, who could barely contain his laughter. This only seemed to further fluster Robb whose cheeks were starting to redden although they probably were not as red as mine.

"My lord, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Welcome to Winterfell, my lady," he returned without hesitation or stutter.

One step, I told myself, and you won't look foolish. I forced my feet onward, thinking of wintery thoughts to cool my red face, and focused on meeting the rest of the Stark children while my younger siblings followed me down the line.

"You must all be tired. Shall we show you to your chambers so you may rest before dinner?" Lady Stark asked.

My mother nodded, "Yes, I can see one of us already in need."

I eyed Philip; his legs looked a bit unsteady, but his face was as stoic as I had seen it. Willem must have told him to be a man, his favorite taunt to our little brother. I tried to hold back a wide grin at Willem, but as I looked for him, my eyes fell to Robb. He held my gaze for a moment before suddenly looking to the ground as though something fascinating had appeared just in front of his feet.

"This way, milady."

I curtseyed again to the Starks and quickly followed the maid inside. The cold did not bother me too much, but after five days, I was ready to be indoors, warming myself with a fire instead of furs.

Almost as soon as I was in my chambers, I lay down on the bed, letting my legs relax. Poor Philip and Noreena had to be suffering so much more. But, I could give myself a bit of pity as well. I don't remember closing my eyes, but suddenly, before me, I saw fire and ash and smelt something horrible. Burning and decay all at the same time, and yet, I barely reacted. I just slowly looked around, trying to find someone, something, but then I heard Will.

"You're bleeding."

My eyes shot open as I bolted straight up in bed, screaming, "Willem!"

"Gods, Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you!" He said from the doorway although his tone was much more irritated than apologetic.

His eyebrows knit together as he watched me try to breath normally, searching for some rhythm. Running a hand through my hair, I looked to the ground, trying to piece together what I just saw. Slowly, Will stepped into the chamber, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?"

I shook my head, "I…I hardly know. It felt so real."

"You had another dream."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Like the last one?"

I shook my head. "No, there was fire this time."

Thoughts raced through my mind faster than I could process them. I did my best to remember every detail, the location, somewhere in the woods. It could be any wood. I saw no one, but heard Willem. I smelled people, though, and sweat.

"I've come to escort you to supper. It will start soon," Willem stated.

"I can't eat now, Will."

"I'm sure you can drink, though."

I scoffed although he had a point.

"I'll be outside. Hurry. We're to make a good impression. Mother insisted."

I nodded, unable to smile yet, but stood, mechanically going through the motions that every girl knew so well. The maid came in as Will walked out to help with my corset and hair. I chose a dark blue dress with subtle gold embellishments. It hugged my body perfectly. All I could hope was that might distract others from my exhaustion and inability to concentrate. Fire seemed to blaze in front of my eye every few moments, alternating with Will's knocking.

"I know, Will!" I kept calling.

"If you know, then make haste!" Will returned every time.

"I'll keep my hair down, thank you. My brother may break down the door otherwise," I said to the maid. "Thank you."

"Milady."

She left the room, closing the door behind her as I smoothed the wrinkles in my blue dress. I smiled softly to myself. My blond hair stood in striking contrast to the dark clothes. It might distract the men for a bit, not the women, though. Looking up, I silently prayed to the gods to help me to forget for the extent of supper.

The door thumped yet again.

"Damn you, Willem! I am coming!" I exclaimed, pulling open the door.

My mouth dropped open as I stared into a pair of blue eyes that were probably as wide as mine.

"My Lord Stark," I stuttered.

"My lady," Robb murmured, looking at my body. His eyes widened further and quickly returned to meet my gaze. "May I escort you to supper?"

"Yes, of course. It would be my honor."

I quickly linked onto Robb's arm as he extended it to me.

"Is it common for you to yell at your brother when someone knocks on the door?"

I found myself laughing, "Um, no, well. It is common for me to yell at my brother. I just don't always assume he is the one at the door. Today was a rare occasion, unluckily for you. I am so sorry."

"I did hope I could go the full week without hearing you yell at me, but now that I've seen the fire…"

A flash of burning tree came into my mind again, causing me to tighten my grip on Robb's arm. Robb turned to me, his brows furrowed, so I quickly added, "You like the fire?"

"You need fire in the winter," he answered simply, holding my gaze.


	3. The Great Hall

The hall was full when Robb and I entered. Clearly, my nap had slowed us down, but there were two seats open on a raised platform of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry to make you late," I apologized as we walked through the hall.

"No, I, uh…I don't mind waiting for you."

I glanced down at my feet as my hair formed a curtain over my face. Robb continued to look at me until I returned his gaze.

"You're a charming man, Robb Stark."

Robb chuckled, surely thinking of his stuttering. "If you say so, my lady Analysa."

As we made our way up the raised platform, I stopped in front of my parents and Lord and Lady Stark, curtseying to the quartet. "My apologies, my Lord and Lady Stark. I'm afraid I was late in getting ready and delayed your son in the process."

"No apologies necessary. I'm sure Robb was more than happy to wait for you," Lord Stark replied with a smile.

Robb reddened at my side, and for some reason, I did as well.

"Please, sit down," Lady Stark said, motioning to the open space, saving her son and me from further embarrassment in front of our parents.

Robb escorted me to my seat before turning to his siblings and mine with an embarrassed grin. There was one with much darker hair than the others, though, and an arrogant smirk.

"So…what kept you, Robb?" the boy asked with a glint in his eye.

"Not the same things that tend to keep you, Theon," Robb retorted. "Analysa, this is Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. Allow me to apologize now for anything that he says tonight."

I laughed along with Theon and my brother, Willem.

"Oh good, and this already before the drinking has begun," I jested, eliciting a grin from Robb and another laugh from Theon.

"Some of us have already started, dear sister," Willem added.

"I can always count on you for that," I returned, smirking at him.

"I would like a glass," Philip piped from his seat down the line next to Bran.

"You would, little lordling?" I asked with a smile.

Philip nodded.

"One sip," Will warned, passing his glass down to the eight-year-old boy.

"You're not going to like it," I added in a singing voice.

"Robb, can I have a sip?" Bran asked as Philip lifted the glass to his lips.

A moment later, the ale came sputtering out of Philip's mouth, much to the delight of the boys, Theon and Will especially. Arya was laughing as well, but Sansa looked absolutely horrified.

"What did I tell you?" I asked through my laughter.

"Robb, never mind," Bran added.

I snuck a quick glance at Robb, grinning, but he was already looking at me. Within a few seconds, laughter emanated from across the table from Theon. I went red again and quickly turned to my drink, taking a hearty gulp. Will caught my eye and motioned with his hand for me to drink up.

My embarrassment certainly started to diminish after the second glass. Instead, everything became progressively funnier even as Theon became progressively more inappropriate.

"That one," Theon nodded towards a petite brunette. Will followed his gaze, his lips curling up into a grin, "Well worth the time, Willem. I can pick you out one for each night you're here."

Sansa pursed her lips as Will turned back to the table, the grin slowly slipped off his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Theon. I am searching for true love," Will replied, eliciting a pleased smile from Sansa while Theon and Robb nearly choked on their ale.

"Oh Gods," I sighed, laughing along with them.

"I believe it's time for two of us to go to bed," Mother suggested, appearing suddenly in front of us.

Noreena and Philip looked disappointed, but they begrudgingly stood to take their leave. Sansa excused herself as well to see Arya, Bran, and Rickon to bed, leaving me with the boys.

"Now, which one is she?" Will asked, quickly looking around for the brunette.

Theon smirked and turned around to point her out again. "Then, tomorrow, you should bed her."

"Is this a common game?" I asked, turning to Robb.

"For Theon," Robb returned.

A yawn escaped my lips. "I'm sorry. I suppose it's not just the children who need to be in bed. The past few days have been long."

"No need for apologies. Can I see you back to your room?"

"That's sweet, Robb, but there is no need. Stay with your friends although they probably will not be here much longer." Theon and Will were intently picking out their choices for the night. "Good night, Robb."

Robb just nodded. After a moment's hesitation, I stood up. I'm sure my furrowed eyebrows gave away my confusion.

"Analysa," Robb placed his hand on mine. I turned back to him. "I've been trying all night to say you look beautiful."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you. Good night, Robb."

"Good night."

Walking away, I heard Theon's and Will's boisterous laughs. I walked along, feeling a pair of cool eyes on my back and bit my lip to try to keep my smile from breaking my face.


	4. Target Practice

Stitching was the most mind-numbing activity I could imagine, but I felt obliged to put on a good face for Arya and Sansa. Noreena knew better. She kept casting looks at me to see how our stitching compared. For my lack of practice, it was surprisingly tolerable.

"Milady Analysa," our maid, Iyana called, walking into the room with a curtsy. "Your father needs you in the inner ward."

"The inner ward?" Sansa asked aloud.

"That's where archery practice is set up," Arya commented.

I excused myself quickly, more than happy to put down the needlework. I had a suspicion of what my father needed from me, but I was surprised when I saw Robb, Lord Stark, Theon, Willem, my father, and a boy with curly, dark brown hair all in the ward.

"Ana, finally!" Father exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Father, my lords." I was now certain why Father called me here, but if Mother knew that Lord Stark and at least two eligible young men were about to see me do this, I could only imagine the yelling that would occur behind doors.

Father gestured towards Theon, "This young man seems to think he's the best archer in Winterfell. I realize he must not have faced you."

"Father, you flatter me." I felt my face heat under Robb's curious gaze.

"You really do," Will muttered, his tone not nearly as warm as usual.

I shot him a look, but Father spoke up, "Well, Willem, had you beaten Greyjoy, I wouldn't have needed to call in my daughter."

"I'll do my best," I returned.

"Humility does not suit you, sister," Will teased, leading the way to the target.

"And archery apparently does not suit you, brother," I retorted.

Will gave me a wry smile as the men laughed behind me. I looked back at Robb, who was walking in step with his father and mine a small distance behind Theon and the brown-haired boy. Robb looked up after a moment, returning my smile, before turning back to our fathers.

"Does anyone have a bow I can use?"

Theon stepped closer to me, "You can use mine." In a quieter voice, he added, "Anything of mine."

I raised an eyebrow, but the curly-haired boy must have heard because he held out a bow of his own, "Here."

"Thank you…I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Jon," he replied. It was that moment I realized he must be Ned Stark's other son. He looked so like him.

"Jon, I'm Analysa. Thank you again for your bow. I'd prefer not to be in debt to Theon."

Theon gave me a wink, "Are you certain about that?"

I turned to Jon, "I think I'm quite sure."

"You are," Jon agreed.

Theon took his stance, looking at the target. "I'll let you shoot from a bit closer."

"I think I can manage."

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder as I stood next to Greyjoy. I looked up to see my father's ruddy, bearded face grinning back at me. "Good luck, Ana."

Theon pulled out an arrow from his quiver and began to line up his shot.

"Theon," Robb called, getting his friend's attention. "Ladies first."

I put up my hand, "No, Theon can go first. Second usually has the advantage."

"Not against me," Theon returned.

He raised his bow and pulled back an arrow. A second later, the arrow landed dead center on the target. My eyes widened, but I quickly acted disinterested the moment Theon turned to me with a smirk, giving me a confident nod and sauntering away. That arrogance would get him into trouble one day.

I glanced at Theon as he walked away, shaking my head, and caught Robb's eye. He gestured towards Theon and waved him off, nodding me onwards.

Deep breathe. I ran my hand across the bow, quickly getting a feel for it. I took an arrow and raised it. Another deep breathe, Robb is watching. That completely broke my concentration.

Shaking off the thought, I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, only the target was there. I pulled back the arrow, took one more breath, exhaled and let it fly.

I stared at the target for a long moment and dropped the bow by my side in disappointment.

"Almost," Robb said, trying to encourage me.

I gave a half smile. My arrow landed right next to Theon's, but technically, it was not dead center. I turned to my father with a small shrug.

"Redemption," he said with a grin.

Knowing what would come next, I grabbed an arrow as he kicked a piece of wood in the air. I shot off the arrow, piercing the wood at the height of its arc. I turned back to the men. Robb, Theon, Jon and Lord Stark were all staring wide-eyed as the wood and arrow fell back to the earth. Will shook his head as my father laughed with joy and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Can you teach me that?" Arya cried from the platform above.

"I take no credit. Fathers are the best teachers," I called back and gave my wide smile to my father. He beamed, his face alight with pride.

"Father, will you teach me?" Arya begged.

Eddard Stark chuckled, "I hope you will never need know how to do that."

"My father only taught me because he was certain I would be a boy," I commented.

"When I found I was wrong, I decided to teach her the same things anyway," Father explained.

"You never were one to admit to being wrong," Eddard jested.

"I've never been wrong," Father returned, getting a hearty laugh from Eddard.

I walked over to Jon and handed him his bow, "Thank you again, Jon."

"That was impressive," he replied.

"Impressive, but you still lost in target practice," Theon reminded me.

Robb shrugged, "I think hitting a moving target shows more skill." Robb looked proud somehow, his eyes bright, as he spoke to me.

Theon shot him a dark look, "You know I can hit moving targets, Stark."

"Analysa!" A shrill cry came from above.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. I could hear Will's snickering in the background as I turned to face my mother.

She had almost no expression on her face, save for her pursed lips and cold eyes. "Your hem is a mess. Come."

Not interested in causing a scene, I nodded and gave a small smile to Robb and Jon, ignoring Theon, who was grinning like a fool. I started towards the main keep, hearing the slosh of footsteps in mud behind me.

"This is my doing. I will speak with your mother," Father said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled back at him, "Father, we both know what she will say."

"She should know better than to pick up a bow in the first place," Father and I said together. He laughed his joyful laugh. It was impossible not to smile when he seemed to be having such fun.

"On you go, then."

Father let go of my shoulder as I added, "I will try to remember the way."

"I can escort you," Robb spoke up.

I nodded my assent as he led the way towards the inner part of the castle, taking me the swiftest way to my chambers.

"You were incredible." Robb's admiration was evident in his tone, and it sent my stomach in knots. "I may need to take you on a hunt."

"When is your next hunt?"

"Probably a fortnight from now."

I looked to the ground, half expecting to see my stomach at my feet from how hard it sank. "I will be gone by then."

Robb went quiet as we neared my chamber, neither of us able to find what to say. I stole a glance at Robb. His eyes stared straight ahead while his jaw seemed to jut out of place. I quickly looked away, realizing that I had spent altogether too long staring at his profile if I could already tell his jaw was out of countenance.

We finally reached my door, but before I could take my leave, he managed, "So soon?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure where that question had come from. "My lord?"

I never understood why I reverted to so much formality when I felt uncomfortable or off-balance, but there it was.

"I…I wish you were not to leave so soon," Robb explained, holding my gaze for an extra moment. The space between us seemed hotter than only a moment before and yet I felt no desire to move away to cool down.

"My lady," Robb said with a half bow. And then he was off, hurrying down the hall as though he had just remembered he were late for something.

I leaned back onto the door, taking in another breath of the warm air before walking into my room.


	5. Feeling

**Robb**

"You have four more days to bed her," Theon stated.

Robb missed a step, giving Jon an open shot as his sword speared the mud.

"I hope you're better with your other sword, or I cannot imagine Lady Analysa would be very impressed," Theon added.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Robb commanded with more authority than he'd ever used against his friend.

Theon furrowed his brows and looked to the side as though he half expected Robb to be speaking to someone else.

"Just shut up, Theon," Jon added, standing next to his half-brother, arms folded in front of him.

Theon shook his head and threw a disgusted look at both of them before standing up to go towards the inner ward for archery practice. Once Theon was out of sight, Robb picked up his fallen sword, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"So, you like her then?" Jon asked.

Robb shrugged, "I can't really explain it. She just…I saw her ride in that day, and I felt stuck in place. And, when I talk to her, all I can think is that in four days, I may never see her again. Gods, and when she shot that piece of wood. The look on Theon's face!" Robb started laughing. "How can you lose a girl like that?"

"Maybe you don't have to?" Jon offered.

"What do you mean?"

"People are betrothed at younger ages than us. Why not you, the future Lord of Winterfell?"

Robb eyes widened, "I don't think I'm ready to marry, Jon."

"You don't have to yet, but if you like her, tell Father. If he and Lord Samelson are as close as they seem, maybe an agreement could be put in place for a few years from now?"

"Why does Theon look like he's about to murder someone?" Willem asked, Philip close on his heels.

Jon shook his head, "It's not worth discussing."

**Analysa**

Yet again, I found myself embroidering although I probably spent more time gazing out the window, watching the sun move in the sky than actually working. I was hoping that I could pretend to get ready for supper soon.

"Ugh!" Arya let out an aggravated sigh.

"Arya, please," Sansa cautioned.

"I hate this!" Arya cried, throwing down her stitching.

"Arya!" Sansa cried. "We have guests."

Noreena and Sansa shared disapproving looks. Somehow, in three day's time, Noreena had decided Sansa was a more appropriate role model than I. I felt a bit hurt by that although I certainly was not the lady Sansa Stark was turning out to be.

Septa Mordane looked as though she was about to chastise the youngest Stark girl, so I stood up and walked over to Arya.

"Let's see." I kneeled down in front of her and picked up the embroidery. "A little jagged."

"I will never be good at this. And what use is it anyway?" Arya demanded.

I smiled softly, "You dream of fighting knights when others dream of marrying them, yes?"

"Yes she does," Sansa replied in a monotone voice, disguising her distaste.

Arya shot her a look and seemed like she was about to yell, so I added, "Well, think of this. When men return injured from the battlefield, a clean stitch may be what saves them from a bitter infection."

Arya seemed significantly more interested in her needlework at that point, but she did ask, "Just men?"

"Or women," I added with a smile.

"You'll be more likely to stitch yourself than any husband," Sansa muttered.

"I'd prefer that!" Arya shot back.

"Ladies," Septa Mordane interrupted. "Please behave yourselves."

"Well," I turned back to Arya. "Whether you are set as you are or find yourself falling for a boy like the rest of us, there may be some merit in stitching."

"Are you betrothed, Analysa?" Sansa asked as I walked back to my seat.

"Sorry?"

"You mentioned falling for a boy."

"Oh um, no, not yet," I replied, my cheeks heating.

"That's probably better," Arya spoke up. Her face squished as though she'd eaten something rotten. "You've been making eyes at Robb the past three days."

Noreena laughed as Sansa exclaimed, "Arya, please, we do not speak to our guests like that."

"Well, this may be enough embroidery for today," Septa Mordane stated. "Supper will be ready soon."

I held out my hand for Noreena, "Shall we, my lady."

Noreena returned a sweet smile, looking more like my mother with each passing day. Arya sprinted ahead, much to the Septa's displeasure, and left Sansa, Noreena, and I to walk alone to our chambers.

"Do you love my brother, Analysa?" Sansa asked.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, and I'm quite sure my voice cracked. "Love?"

"Yes, oh it would be so wonderful."

"He is very handsome," Noreena peeped.

"I've only known him for a few days, Sansa," I pointed out.

"Love can happen in a moment. Look at the stories!" Sansa cried.

"Yes, you find true love in one look," Noreena agreed.

I looked down at my little sister, softly brushing her hair. Did she truly think anyone fell in love so fast? Certainly, lust was instantaneous, but that was not something to share with your little sister.

"I've always been slow to emotion, Noreena. I'm too measured," I reminded her.

Noreena stole a cautious glance at me, but Sansa took my attention, "But do you find him handsome?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile.

That I could admit to. Sansa smiled with real delight before going into her chamber. I continued to Noreena's in silence.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling, Ana," Noreena stated before walking into her chambers.

I stood in the hall with a wry smile on my face. Perhaps there were a few things I could learn from the stories, or from my little sister.

I was surprised to see Willem at my door before supper rather than Robb. I'd become accustomed to his blue eyes sparkling at me from the hall.

"Disappointed?" Will teased with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed lightly, "No…"

Will gave a knowing half smile and invited himself inside, taking a seat and making himself comfortable. "I wanted to ask if you'd had another dream."

I shook my head, "No, maybe it was just that – a dream?"

Will didn't speak; instead, he just raised his other eyebrow. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hide from the images in my mind. I was so calm in the dream and yet so uneasy when I thought about it.

"To be truthful, I haven't thought much about it," I added.

Will smirked, "Yes, obviously."

I sighed, "Not you too. I hear it from Sansa, Arya, Noreena."

"Well, maybe you should be less doe-eyed around Stark."

I laughed, "Do you know what Noreena said to me today? There's nothing wrong with feeling, Ana."

Will howled with laughter, "Great bits of wisdom."

"Probably from one of her stories."

"You don't dream of being a heroine in a great story, Ana?" Will was smiling from ear-to-ear, teasing me.

"Heroines in great stories seem to die from a broken heart or are forced to deny love for the sake of her kingdom. I am interested in neither of those options, brother."

"What sort of love are you interested in?"

"The kind that allows me to die of old age, surrounded by the people I love whether a husband and children or my brothers and sisters. That is the love I want."

"Winterfell seems rather quiet and removed from much intrigue."

"Are we going to supper or not?" I demanded, not interesting in discussing this topic with my brother.

"Yes, dear sister," Will teased in a grandiose tone. He stood up and swept into a bow. "Forgive me for keeping you from your love."

"Yes, food, one of my great loves."

Will chuckled and fell into step with me as we walked to the Great Hall.


	6. The Kiss

We were not late to supper, and yet, Theon was already into his third glass of ale. It was nice to see Jon seated at the table. I wasn't sure who had finally convinced Lady Stark that we would not be offended by his presence. He belonged there. Robb seemed more at ease with his half brother around, less nervous somehow.

Robb's eyebrows furrowed as Will swung his legs onto the bench between him and Sansa. Robb's eyes did not show their usual sparkle; instead, they hardened for a moment.

"Hi Robb," Will said with a cheeky grin. He knew exactly what he was doing.

That left me across from Sansa between Bran and Jon.

"Did my father insist on helping you and Robb train today?" I asked, sitting down with Jon.

He laughed, "No, not today. I think he was preparing for the hunt."

I looked over at my father, who raised his glass to me. I responded in kind and took a sip.

"You'll need a bigger sip than that if you want to keep up with this table," Jon teased.

"I doubt I can keep up with you. Well, I imagine I could, but someone would need to carry me to bed."

"I'm sure Robb would be happy to bed you—" Theon said loudly, quickly pretending to cover, "To carry you to bed. Excuse me. It's the drink."

Robb's face was completely impassive save for his eyes, which bore through Theon's skull. Will found this all very amusing. Personally, I wanted to kick him under the table. I knew he enjoyed a good time, but as my brother, I expected him to be more protective of me.

"Cheers to what will inevitably be an interesting night," Jon raised a glass to me.

I tossed back a much longer drink this time as Robb added, "Yes, it should be interesting when I spear Theon clean through."

"Are you sure you want to spear me?" Theon asked.

"Gods, Theon, do you ever think of anything else?" Robb demanded.

"Why would I? All I hope for in life is a women with big breasts and a big mouth."

I stifled a laugh, but not well enough. I could not possibly say what I was thinking in front of Sansa.

"Amused?" Theon asked.

I looked to Will, communicating silently as we often do, and he was in hysterics.

"What's that?" Theon asked, looking supremely irritated to be kept out of the jest.

"Nothing," Will returned. "So Theon, if you had to pick one quality. An actual quality in a wife, what would it be?"

"Quiet," Theon replied.

Will stifled a laugh under my stare and asked, "Robb?"

"Honor," he returned.

"Oh God," Theon scoffed.

"Honor is the most important quality. Honor your family, honor your vows and commitments. That's what matters most," Robb explained, ignoring his friend.

"My Lady Sansa?" Will was all manners now.

"Love. True love is the most wonderful thing in all the world."

Will smiled his most charming smile at Sansa, sending her face aflame. "Love, what more could one ask for?"

"Ana?" I turned abruptly. It was the first time that night that Robb had spoken to me.

"Trust," I answered instinctively.

"Ugh," Theon looked as though he might throw up, but Robb nodded me on, interested in the explanation.

"Trust implies respect, faith in someone else, and a strong understanding between two people. I would love to have love," I said, nodding towards Sansa. "But I think more importantly, I want trust."

"Well, while you all search for someone to fulfill your lofty dreams, I will search for someone to fill the night," Theon returned, standing up from our table.

"There goes much of the entertainment," Jon commented.

"I am sorry if he offended you," Robb apologized, looking directly at me

"I am a bit stronger than I look," I returned.

Robb smirked, "I can imagine."

Jon looked between the two of us, "Should I move?"

"No," Robb answered, standing up. He walked around to my side of the table and held out a hand. "Would you dance with me, Analysa?"

I took his hand and followed him to the area where several couples were dancing already. He spun me slowly before wrapping his free hand around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly as his foot fell onto mine.

"I'm fine." It didn't hurt too badly.

"Now that we are far away from our younger siblings, can you tell me what you and Willem were laughing about?"

I chuckled. "It is quite inappropriate. You may not see me the same after I tell you."

"I want to see all of you—" Robb's eyes widened suddenly, his mouth fell open, and he stopped dancing. "I didn't mean, not that – no, I just. I want to know you. The good, the bad, the inappropriate."

I found myself smiling and took Robb's hand once again, placing my other on his arm as he took me by the waist. I felt the air start to warm again between us. Unable to resist the attraction of the heat, I moved a step closer.

"I was thinking that Theon's woman probably would not need that large a mouth," I said quietly.

Robb was in tears from laughter within a moment. I couldn't help but giggle again either, hearing his joy. He ducked his head near my neck, trying to compose himself. His hair tickled against my skin and the stubble on his chin just grazed my cheek as he raised his head. To be honest, I did not want him to move from where he was.

Robb gazed at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "I wish Theon heard that."

"No, because that would mean we would not be dancing. Here. Together."

Robb's expression softened. His eyes still sparkled and he still had a wide grin on his face, but his features just seemed to warm, which made me feel almost uncomfortably hot.

"I ought to go," I said abruptly. I broke hold and curtseyed quickly. "My lord."

"My lady?" he answered. His mouth remained slightly open and his eyebrows knit together as I walked away.

I left the hall, finding a wall for support once outside. Breathing in the cold air, my body temperature slowly returned to normal, but only for a moment. I felt someone nearby and looked to my right.

"Robb," I whispered, my hand over my heart. I don't know what I expected in the shadows, but I was pleased to see him.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Robb apologized, taking a step towards me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Fine," I answered; Robb was now directly in front of me. "I just felt suddenly warm and needed some fresh air."

"And how do you feel now?" Robb asked.

I looked up at him. He was standing just as close to me here as on the dance floor. My back was to the freezing stone wall, and yet somehow… "Warm."

Robb closed what little gap there was between us, his lips crashing onto mine.


	7. The Hunting Party

His soft lips moved against mine with hunger, opening my mouth as his tongue slipped in. Robb's body pressed against me fully as I used the wall for support and wrapped my arms around his neck. Instinctively, I ran a hand through his hair, pulling him closer into me.

Robb had one hand on the wall by my waist. His other hand caressed my cheek, sending chills up my spine as I melted into the wall. Just as I started to notice Robb start to harden, he pulled away, leaving a few inches between our bodies.

We stood wordlessly, staring into each other's eyes. I moved my hands from behind his head, softly running one across his rough jawline. Robb rested his forehead against mine. I didn't want to let him go, feeling myself warm to his touch and yet I was trembling.

"Are you cold?" Robb asked.

I shook my head, "No, but I should go."

"Don't. Not yet."

"I will see you tomorrow, Robb."

"Early? At the bridge?" he asked.

"Yes, before our fathers leave for their hunting party."

"Good night, Ana."

I kissed Robb softly on the cheek in response and hurried to my chamber with a smile on my face. I kept touching my swollen lips to make sure that truly happened and couldn't wait to fall asleep simply to wake up.

Unfortunately, sleep betrayed me as I kept seeing flames dance in front of my eyes. It taunted me like everything I wanted to know was just one step away, but the flames kept me from knowing anything and something behind me kept me from finding a way through.

My restless night meant that I was awake at first light. I looked in the mirror, trying to fix myself so I looked less tired. Eventually, I had to give up and hurried to the bridge from the armory to the Great Keep. It was in perfect view of the courtyard so we could watch the hunting preparations.

Robb leaned with his elbows on the stone railing. He gazed towards the stables, seemingly lost in thought. Only when I was three steps from him did he realized anyone was there.

"Ana," he said with a smile.

I returned his grin and stood next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

I nodded, "I didn't sleep well."

"I was thinking of you too."

I looked to the side, staring at the top of the armory and was just about to lie before Robb spoke up.

"Or, maybe I was the only one."

"I did think of you, but…" I shook my head, standing upright now. With my hands on the wall of the bridge, leaning forward before I brought myself to look at Robb. "I keep having a dream where I'm staring at this fire in the woods and there's blood and I know there are people beyond the flames that I want to help, but I'm stuck on the outside of it."

Robb watched me steadily, his forehead creased with concern. He waited for me to try to explain what I was seeing, letting me take as much time as I needed.

"And, I think the most frightening part is that I can't feel anything. I should be afraid or angry, something, but it's as though I'm not allowed to."

Robb turned his body so that he sat against the stone railing, never taking his blue eyes off of me. "Do you feel like it's real or—"

"It's more than a dream, Robb," I exclaimed.

I had too many people tell me I took these things too seriously in the past. It was only after I saved Philip from nearing drowning because of such a dream that Will believed me. Even after, no one else did.

"That's not what I meant," Robb stated. "I wanted to know if you thought it were real or it stood for something else? Do you think it will literally be fire, or is it a symbol?"

"Oh…" I felt my face enflame, thinking I knew him so well that I could respond like that. "So many people tell me to forget these things…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Robb smiled, "I told you the first night I met you, you need fire in winter. But, probably not this fire that you dream about."

"I just need to be vigilant. If I see it, I can react appropriately," I said, more to myself than to Robb. I saved Philip because of what I saw. I could do the same with this.

"How about we stay out of the woods while you're here?" Robb suggested.

I smiled softly, "I'm sure we can occupy ourselves within the gates for three more days."

Robb's face darkened at that, and almost as soon as the words escaped my mouth, my smile faded. I did miss my home, but I had a terrible feeling I would miss Robb more.

"I'll try to amuse you," he promised, attempting to lighten the mood with a half-hearted grin.

We turned back to see that the horses were being brought out for our fathers' hunt. They planned a two-day excursion, vowing to find the perfect feast for our final night in Winterfell.

"Come on." Robb took my hand firmly in his and led me down from the bridge. We crossed the courtyard, leaping to avoid the puddles from the rain the night before. It felt wonderfully childish to jump from dry space to dry space, hand-in-hand with Robb.

There was one large puddle just before reaching Hunters Gate. Robb and I looked at it like a challenge, but just before I could make the leap, Robb lifted me from the ground, two arms around my thighs. My arms quickly snaked around his neck as I let out a happy shriek, trying to steady myself perfectly straight in front of him. Robb was laughing too as he walked through the puddle, depositing me safely on the other side.

He took my hands in his, both of us laughing and smiling, only looking at each other. It was only when I heard Will clear his throat loudly that I realized anyone was there. My giggling instantly ceased. I still looked at Robb, slow to turn around given the open-mouthed expression on his face.

When I did turn, I saw our family members watching with different expressions. Sansa and Noreena appeared as though they saw true love for the first time. Arya, Philip, Bran and Rickon looked as though they might throw up. Jon and Will looked extremely amused, and our parents simply appeared curious, which was perhaps most unsettling of all.

"Hello," Robb and I said together, quickly dropping our hands. Now, Sansa had a hand over her heart. Arya truly looked ill. Jon and Will laughed aloud and our parents were smiling.

"So is everything ready for the hunt?" I asked as though there were nothing out of the ordinary.

My father supplied a truly warm smile as he answered, "Yes, we are ready."

He walked over to me and picked me up in a giant bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his wide shoulders as best I could before he turned me about. Setting me down on the ground, he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Listen to you brother," he warned as though I needed direction for the two days he would be gone. "He'll look after you. Much as Robb will I imagine."

Father's chuckle sent Robb into shades of red I had never seen before. He was speaking with his father, but based on the expression and pigment of his face, Robb was paying keen attention to my father and me.

Our families stood together as Ned Stark and my father trod out of Hunters Gate towards the woods. I barely noticed initially, but Robb must have been holding my hand in his for quite some time. It felt oddly normal.

My mother turned to the young ladies abruptly, "I believe that music lessons are this morning."

"Oh yes!" Noreena exclaimed, clapping her hands together quickly.

Sansa smiled indulgently but her expression still suggested that Noreena should only be so very excited for a moment. Robb looked to Jon, seemingly communicating in a language of their own much like Will and I did.

"Can I see you this afternoon?" Robb asked.

I nodded with a smile, feeling the peering eyes of both my mother's and Robb's upon my back as they started to walk away, pretending to be unaware. "In the inner ward?"

"Target practice again?" Robb asked with a grin.

I shook my head, "No, I suppose my father is not here to redeem me, so the courtyard then."

Robb kissed my hand, "My lady."

Our mothers were gone now, so I leaned in, intent to give Robb a quick kiss on the cheek. Instead, he caught my lips with his, giving me a soft kiss before I hurried on to follow a swooning Sansa, a jealous sister, and a disgusted Arya.


	8. Avoiding Authority

I felt like I hardly spent enough time with Robb over the next two days and yet I barely spent any time apart from him. After our fathers left to hunt, we met in the middle of the day, neglecting our plans. We ran about Winterfell, avoiding anyone of authority, practicing archery and exploring the crypts.

"Bran the Builder, he built Winterfell and the Wall," Robb explained as we stood in front of his tomb.

"I want to see it," I said, trying to imagine it.

"The Wall?"

"It's sounds so unreal, made of solid ice and stone."

"You want to make the trip to the Wall, then, my lady? Take the black?" Robb teased.

I smiled, turning away from him slightly, "Perhaps not take the black." I looked back at him with a teasing grin. "But to go beyond the Wall to see the Giants…"

Robb started laughing, "Shall we leave today then?"

"Yes, we better before my father returns. We may get half way there before he catches us."

Robb did not reply immediately; instead, he smiled warmly, looking into my eyes for a moment before looking away, embarrassed. I tilted my head to the side, watching as Robb turned his back to me.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"Just the thought of us running away like that…"

Robb turned back to me, still smiling. I returned his wide grin.

"Well, if we aren't to run to the Wall, then we may consider walking to supper," I suggested.

Robb extended his arm to me and led us out of the crypts.

"For being tombs, there is something oddly calming about this place," I commented.

"The Godswood is where I go, but I understand what you mean. They aren't frightening. Granted, Sansa may feel differently."

"No, I would not imagine she would be comfortable here."

"Where were you two?" Jon teased as we arrived in the Great Hall.

Theon cocked his head to the side with an easy grin, "I have a guess."

"No you won't," Will replied with a good-natured smile. "My sister is the picture of propriety."

I furrowed my eyebrows at Will, who started laughing a few moments later, "I know. My jests are truly funny, but you are proper where it truly matters, dear sister."

I put a hand on my heart and in a monotonous tone, replied, "You do me such credit, Will."

I felt my mother's eyes more acutely than any night before. Every few minutes, I found myself peering over at her and Lady Stark. Her brown eyes were alight with curiosity as she watched Robb and myself.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Robb asked. Supper was barely over.

"My mother's prying eyes are exhausting me," I replied, standing.

Robb put his hand on mine, weaving his fingers with mine. My body started to warm, starting at my hand, running up my arm.

"I'll escort you." Robb stood, much to the obvious dismay of Theon, who let out an exasperated sigh. Although Theon's displeasure meant little to me, Jon looked slightly disappointed, and that did matter.

"You may escort me from the hall, but only so far. You should spend some time with your friends. They look ready to fill you another glass."

Jon looked up with an appreciative smile. As Robb stood, I nodded to Jon, who returned it. With my free hand, I squeezed Will's shoulder. He glanced up at me with a soft smile, much softer than I often got from him.

Robb stopped just outside the Great Hall. "Are you sure you do not want me to see you to your chamber?"

"No, I absolutely want you to see me to my chamber, but I know Theon and Jon want to have you with them."

"But you will only be here two more days."

"I shall spend as much of those days as possible with you," I replied, running my hand softly along his jaw. "But I still must share you."

Robb leaned in and kissed me. It was soft at first but slowly smoldered with more intensity. He laced his fingers with mine, pushing my hands above my head as I fell back onto the wall. My stomach fluttered and my heart was pounding to the point that I thought Robb might actually hear it, but as he pulled away, I leaned forward just to kiss him for one more moment.

Robb let our hands fall to the side and looked at me, his blue eyes smiling at me. He rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you."

"For what?" I whispered.

"For sharing me." He raised his head to look into my eyes. "Don't expect me to do the same with you."

He kissed me quickly and walked away. I watched him with a wry smile. Before entering the hall, Robb turned back to me, grinning widely. "Good night, Ana."

"Good night, Robb."

Walking back to my chambers, I could not keep the smile from my face thinking of Robb. My heart was still beating much faster than normal and my feet seemed to glide across the ground.

It took some time for me to fall asleep, thinking of Robb, and it did not stop when I dreamt.

I was sitting on the floor in some wood, my head in my hands. In the pit of my stomach, I felt so much loss, pulling at me, churning my stomach into knots. Suddenly, something soft and wet brushed against my hands, causing me to jump. In front of me, I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me.

I brushed my hand across the giant wolf's grey fur, looking up further to see Robb standing in front of me, his doublet tattered and splattered with blood. I knew it was not his blood, though.

"We can rest," Robb said.

"No, Bolton and his men are still too near."

"I should not have left—"

"—We would be dead."

"And how far do you truly believe we will get now?" His blue eyes stared icily at me.

I stood up abruptly, ready to scream at Robb. The wolf moved between he and I. With an unwilling smile, I looked at the creature that was at least half the reason Robb and I were still alive. I could not be angry with him or with the man behind him, who had just lost nearly everything.

"Robb, you said you trusted me," I said softly.

Robb's icy eyes slowly thawed, "I do. You and Grey Wind, you saved my life. I just—"

I walked to him; the direwolf took a step away, realizing I would not hurt Robb. Robb looked to the ground, his eyes beginning to swim. "I'm so sorry, Robb." My voice caught as I tried to hold back my own tears as I brushed away his.

He watched me steadily for a moment, swallowing back the tears. "You believe you can find Bran?"

I nodded, "Yes."

My eyes started to flutter open as I heard Robb's voice whisper, "I trust you."

I was in my chambers at Winterfell, safely in bed, waking up to the morning light. My heart was pounding again and my stomach twisting but not in the way it had the night before.


	9. Into the Woods

I stayed in my room much longer than expected, trying to piece together my dream as well as the lineage of House Bolton. I wrote down every detail I could remember, saving it in my journal. Robb looked a few years older in my dream, so at the very least, I had time.

Just as I finished dressing, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," I called, pinning back my hair.

I turned around to find Robb standing in the doorway, his brow creased with worry. "They said you were ill."

"I feel better now." I had used a headache and chills as an excuse to my maid. However, I was able to calm myself after writing my dream.

"Good. Since you have managed to escape your lessons, would you like to go riding?"

I bit back a wry smile, realizing I would shortly begin a five-day journey on horseback. Although the idea of riding did not appeal to me in the slightest, the idea of spending the day with Robb certainly did.

"We can stay away from the woods," Robb offered, seeing the hesitation on my face.

"I think the woods would be fine, Robb. You will protect me."

"From what I have seen, you do not need much protection, my lady."

I shrugged my assent as Robb followed me out of my chambers. We stopped at the kitchen to pack something to eat before continuing onto the stables. My horse whinnied and trotted in place upon seeing me.

"Oh I missed you too!" I pet her blaze as she pushed her nose further into my hand.

"So, my lord," I turned to face Robb, his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to continue. "Will you lead?"

"Gladly, my lady."

Robb and I set off in a hurry, still trying to avoid anyone with the authority to stop us. We had managed splendidly over the past day and our luck continued. We raced through the woods and stretches of grass, taunting each other whenever one of us would pull ahead of the other.

Just after midday, we stopped in a grassy knoll to eat. I lay down on the ground, staring up at the sky, the clouds passing over us. Robb lay down next to me, his head resting against mine. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers, and stared at the sky.

"I did this so often as a child. Now, I'm lucky to have moments like this," Robb stated.

I gazed at him; his eyes were closed, taking in the moment. "I'm sure your father tries to involve you in all he does."

Robb nodded. "I am thankful for it, but it is nice to sneak away."

He lifted my hand to his lips, softly kissing it. My eyes closed, involuntarily imagining Robb's kiss elsewhere on my body. I blushed quickly, trying to banish the thought, but almost as though he were in my mind, he sat up and looked down at me.

His auburn hair was a curly mess with blades of grass. I reached up and plucked a few out of his hair before I sat up to catch his lips and pulled him down to me.

Robb pressed himself against me, but propped himself up with one forearm to keep from crushing me while the other hand fisted my hair. He opened my mouth with his tongue as I caressed his face, trying to keep him as close to me as possible.

My body started to heat under his touch and soft ache came deep in my stomach when Robb moved his hand from my hair down the side of my body. I knew this was starting to go further than I should allow, but I didn't want him to stop touching me, and I encouraged him with a deep kiss, running my hand over his doublet.

"Well, what have we here?"

Robb pulled away quickly, sitting straight up. Meanwhile, I lay on the ground with my eyes closed, knowing what would come next.

"Mind if I join you?" Will asked. He tapped my foot with his as he sat down.

"Hello," Robb managed.

I looked over to see Robb's face completely red, which made me smirk. Had it been anyone but Willem, I would have been that red too. Somehow, I had learned to tune out my older brother's comments, so this was not quite so miserable.

"What did we bring to eat?" Will continued. I heard him rustle into the bread, so I finally sat up.

"No drink? Sister, you disappoint me."

"Had I known you would join us, Will, I obviously would have brought something."

"No, clearly you did not anticipate being interrupted."

"Nothing would have happened, Will."

"You're very welcome for that," Will said to me before looking to Robb. "And for you, my apologies."

"Did Mother send you?" I asked, trying to take the attention away from Robb, who appeared mortified.

"No, Father asked that I look after you, so as your brother, I am here to protect you."

"Splendid. Shall we return to Winterfell?"

"Please," Robb said, speaking out of relief.

"Absolutely not, I just got here. We must at least have a race of some sort," Will returned.

"Name the distance, Will," I replied.

Robb added, "And, we should make haste. It looks likely to rain."

Will smirked, "It is a race, Robb. Making haste is the essence of such activity."

"Oh, I look forward to winning this, Willem," Robb returned with a confident grin.

"First one back to Winterfell?" I asked.

"Gets what prize?" Will returned.

"You name it upon entering the gate," Robb suggested.

"Well, good luck, boys." I leapt to my feet and sprinted towards my horse.

Robb and Will were quick as well, though, and managed to get to their horses just a few seconds after I did. The race back alternately favored the three of us, but I took the advantage when the most direct opening was too small for either Robb or Will.

I shot through the brush and low hanging branches, getting a small scrape on my cheek, but I did not stop for a second, aware of the hoof beats behind me. In the final stretch, Robb and Will tore forward.

I thought Will and his stallion Chimera would win, but with surprising grace, Robb outmaneuvered Will and got through the gate by a neck just as the rains broke through the clouds.

Robb beamed with pride, walking a bit straighter with a smug smile after he dismounted. Will did not appear nearly as amused, but both of their reactions sent me into laughter.

"So what's the price, Robb?" Will asked.

Robb just looked at me, "I do not want to share you tomorrow."

My smile threatened to break my face as it tried to creep ever wider. Will was not in the least interested, shaking his head and pulling Chimera along to the stables.

"As you wish, my lord," I replied with a smile and followed my brother with Robb close behind.


	10. The Chaperon's Return

I was pleased to open my door to find my father before supper.

"I had hoped you might escort me to supper," I said with a smile.

Father chuckled, hugging me strongly. "I would have believed you, until yesterday morning."

I looked to the ground, hiding my expression.

"I have always liked the Starks. I am not surprised you do as well."

My face enflamed, "Father!"

"Alright," Father replied, placing his hands up defensively. "I will stop teasing you, especially since supper is prepared."

"And tomorrow, shall we enjoy a magnificent feast thanks to Lord Stark and Lord Samelson?"

"Mostly thanks to Lord Samelson," Father returned with a hearty laugh.

Supper was much the same as the past several nights. Yet again, there was music, and I found myself dancing with Robb.

"I am so sorry," he apologized after stepping on my foot.

"I am fine, Robb," I replied, pulling a little closer to prove myself.

Robb nodded although his downcast eyes still suggested that he felt guilty.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" I asked to distract him.

"With my father back, he will have me listen to the grievances of the townsfolk tomorrow."

"Afterwards, then."

Robb nodded. Suddenly smirking, he spun me around and dipped me back. Robb pulled me back to my feet, getting me to giggle as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. We danced for several songs before the evening began to quiet. Theon had disappeared with a serving girl. Jon and Will were speaking with two girls about my age, and our parents were starting to take their leave.

My father's boisterous laugh distracted me from Robb as he walked up behind me.

"It is getting late, Ana," Father stated.

"Yes," I agreed, knowing well enough that he was suggesting I go to my chamber. I turned to Robb, curtseying, "My lord."

"My lady," Robb returned, catching my hand and kissing it.

A smile spread across my face, and after a few moments of looking at Robb, I tore myself away, walking down the hall.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and hurried through my morning routine, hoping to see Robb before the townsfolk and surrounding homesteads would start to arrive. I had barely stepped into the hall when I saw my mother walking towards me.

"Hello," I called in surprise.

"I hoped to find you before you left this morning. You have been arising quite early these past few days. Shall we go inside?"

I nodded and opened the door to my chambers, anticipating her next words.

"You must be careful, Analysa," she warned. "When young women show affection for young men, you may find that people will discuss it."

"Did Theon say something?" I demanded.

My mother laughed, "I learnt a long time ago not to trust a Greyjoy."

I furrowed my eyebrows, curious to know what she meant by that, but instead, my mother continued on her original thought, "You must be careful—"

"—Do you not trust Robb or me?"

"I trust you, and I have complete faith in the children of Eddard Stark, but still, you do not wish to gain a reputation."

"I have not done anything wrong."

My mother raised an eyebrow, "You have spent a great deal of time with him without a chaperon. I trust you have made good decisions, but as a woman, you need to be more cautious. The more obvious you are…"

"Lucky then that we will be gone at first light tomorrow," I said, half-heartedly.

She watched me steadily for a moment before reaching out to touch my face, "I am sorry for your disappointment, Analysa. Now, go on, just do so more wisely."

My feet carried me quickly out of the room to watch as Eddard Stark listened to the concerns of his people. Robb listened intently to both the grievances and how his father responded. My father pulled me away early, taking me to weapons training to watch my brothers.

"Ana!" Philip cried, running towards me.

"Philip!" I returned, equally enthusiastic. "How is training?"

"Fine. You have been so busy the past several days. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Philip, but everything will be back as normal in a few days."

I heard Robb's laughter as he, Jon, Bran and Theon entered the courtyard.

"Shall we have a rematch, Will?" Theon asked.

Will grinned, "Yes, rarely have I met anyone so enthused to lose again."

Theon's mouth tightened into a firm line while the rest of us laughed.

"Are you practicing as well?" Robb asked. I glanced at him to make sure that he was as sincere as his tone suggested.

"I had not intended to," I replied honestly. "I am not quite as good with a sword as a bow."

"Nonsense," Father said. "You're perfectly adequate."

Will laughed, "A rousing endorsement, Father."

"You have to practice if you want to improve," Robb stated, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded my assent. "Who will I face?"

"Not I," Robb replied. "I don't want to fight with you. Not ever."

I smiled softly before Philip pulled away my attention, "I will face you."

"Will you, little lordling?" I asked.

"Perhaps you and Bran shall face each other," Father suggested. "And, I can train your sister."

"Father is afraid you will not go easily on me," I added to Philip.

Philip looked at me askance, but I felt Robb's warm smile on my face.

"Probably better anyway," I added. "The only remaining option was you, Jon, and that sounds frightening."

Jon laughed, "I'm not sure I would have been up to the challenge."

I was to go first, but my mother appeared as though she sensed I might nearly do something improper.

"She will only watch," Father insisted.

Mother knew better, though, and remained close by as Philip and Bran, Theon and Will, and Robb and Jon trained. Bran beat Philip fairly. Will and Theon's fight was a bit less fair as both hated the idea of losing. In the end, Will won out, though.

My father leaned over to me during their training. "You'll notice Will and Theon, both hit brutally hard, but neither disguise their strikes well. You have to master the element of surprise."

I nodded, thinking about my father fighting. He had been known for his tactics. He was also a good warrior in his day, but I had to imagine age and weight had slowed him some.

Turning back to the boys, Robb and Jon were locked in a cat and mouse game. My father's boisterous laughs told me that this was a sort of fight he truly enjoyed. Both Robb and Jon were swift, measured, and thoughtful in attack, but they hit hard. Eventually, Robb won although it was quite close.

Smiling, I hopped off my seat and walked to Robb. He brushed back his hair with his hand, trying to shake out the clumps of mud.

"Here," I offered, standing on my toes to try to help him. "You did well."

Robb shrugged, "I still have much to learn, but thank you."

I glanced in the pathways looking onto the courtyard. My mother kept her lips pursed together.

"I'm not having much luck with my wish not to share you today," Robb stated, following my gaze.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, I would much rather be you than upstairs with my mother."

"I will see you for supper."

"My lord," I curtseyed, hoping that might appease my mother.

Robb seemed aware of the reason and returned a formal bow, "My lady."


	11. The Last Night

"This is the dress," Mother announced, walking into chamber with Noreena in tow.

My sister was already dressed in a pretty pink gown, her hair pulled back into a bun. She looked so grown up. My mother set a small package on the bed and unwrapped it as Noreena sat next to her.

"I had been saving it, and since your father has spoken at length of the great feast we will have tonight, it seems appropriate," she explained, holding up a deep purple dress to me.

I ran my hand along the wondrously soft material, smiling absent-mindedly.

"Come Analysa, we haven't all day," Mother pressed.

Rather than allow the maid to help me into my clothes, she did. With care, she tightened the corset and adjusted the skirt to fall just so. Taking a step back, she smiled with a sort of motherly pride that was typically reserved for Noreena.

"You look lovely, Ana," she said softly.

My hand fluttered to my hair. "Is it okay?" I had two small braids pulled back on either side of my head, the rest of my hair flowing freely with soft curls.

"Lovely," she repeated softly.

Noreena beamed from behind her, finally impressed with her elder sister.

"Robb is to escort you." There was something in my mother's tone as though she had a secret.

"He said he would."

"Noreena and I shall leave you then. I believe Bran is to escort you, my dear," Mother protectively wrapped an arm around her youngest daughter, but she stared at me for an extra moment with a soft smile before leading Noreena away.

"Ana," Noreena called. "You are really pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," I replied, eliciting a wide smile from my little sister.

I turned to the mirror, taking one final look at myself. The dress was tight, but it flattered me and the color suited my skin tone and hair. Studying myself in the mirror, I wondered what Robb would think.

When I opened the door for him, though, his eyes widened dramatically and a smile instantaneously spread across his face. For a few moments, he was speechless.

"That's it. You can't leave tomorrow," he finally sputtered.

I laughed, "If you command it, my lord."

"I wish I had some authority to keep you here."

"Let's not begin the evening worrying about tomorrow."

"The only way I can manage that is with a lot of ale."

I wrapped my hand around his arm, "I can think of a place to find just that."

It took two cups before Robb and I began to relax and laughed more easily. Will took it upon himself to carry conversations for us. After supper, however, he left us to dance with Sansa, who was all smiles.

"So, how do you two plan to spend your last night together?" Theon asked.

"Alright," Robb stood up.

"What?" Theon asked, attempting to look innocent but his devilish smirk gave him away.

Robb held out his hand to me, "Would you dance with me?"

"And miss Theon's suggestive statements?" I asked, feigning surprise.

I stood up and followed Robb. The music was much louder and more festive than any night before, standing in contrast to how I felt. Robb spun me with enthusiasm. The drink had obviously started to affect him. I giggled as he pulled me close.

"What?" he asked quietly in my ear.

"Nothing," I whispered.

He pulled back to look into my eyes, but I merely shook my head. Robb squinted his eyes at me, trying to think what I might mean, but it only made me smile more. Robb brought me close to him, my head falling onto his chest. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. Robb seemed content to just hold me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Noreena watching wistfully.

"I think my little sister would be so happy if you were to ask her to dance."

"Shall I ask her?"

I smiled at him, "I think for one song, and then I would like you to come back to me."

"Gladly."

Robb and I walked back to the table. Noreena nearly leapt from her seat when Robb extended his hand.

"Are you jealous?" Theon asked.

I laughed, "Terribly."

"We Samelsons are difficult to resist," Will commented.

"Impossible, one might say," I added.

Robb returned with Noreena shortly after the song finished. My little sister was all smiles as she joined the table, but her beautiful night ended there as my mother appeared to usher her to bed along with the other children. Sansa remained with us although I'm sure she wished that she hadn't as Theon became more boisterous as the night wore on. I left Will and Jon to mediate.

In our corner of the table, Robb and I spoke only to each other, slowly tuning out every sound and person around us.

"No, I've never been to King's Landing. My family has kept us close to home," I explained.

"Mine too. I much prefer the cold."

"Winter is coming," I said ominously. "That is the motto of the Stark family."

Robb grinned, "Yes, but I suppose I only know summer cold."

"I like Winterfell, though, it's very different from our lands."

"What are your lands like?"

"Well, more plains, really very little forest or woods. You can race for so long on the flat lands. Will would probably say the uneven terrain is the only reason he lost our race."

"I like my chances against him. I am disappointed I didn't get to see you sword fight. I was curious."

"Perhaps in the future," I suggested. "It would be a bit dark to try now."

"When you visit next then."

"Yes, or you could visit me. Usually, I practice with Will, but it would be more fun with you there."

"Who usually wins?" Robb asked with a wry smile. He knew the answer

"Will hits much harder, but I am quicker. He fails to hide his intentions, which hurts him as well, but yes, he does generally win."

"You suggest more deception?" Robb raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"In battle. I'm quite the strategist." I returned his smirk, causing Robb's lips to spread into a legitimate smile.

"That's good. Strategy keeps you alive."

"Hopefully, we will never need to do more than play fight in the courtyard, but I do worry. Will is so headstrong. I just—I don't like thinking about him in battle."

I turned my head to look at Willem only to find he was gone. In fact, our entire table was empty. We looked around the Great Hall in surprise. Few remained. Our fathers seemed to be sharing a joke together. Upon seeing our confusion, my father beckoned Robb and me over.

"It won't be long before sunrise," Father stated.

"I did not realize it was so late," I commented.

"Apparently." Father smiled to himself. "Are you packed?"

"Almost."

"You ought to go on and finish. Robb, you care to escort her?"

"Yes, of course," Robb replied, extending his arm to me.

Robb and I were quiet as we walked to my chambers, both of us knowing that I would be gone soon.

"I'm going to miss you," I ventured when we reached the door, running my hand along his cheek.

"I don't want you to go." He leaned into my hand, his blue eyes fixed on mine.

"Nor I."

Robb leaned in and kissed me, holding me tightly in his arms to the point that I almost felt like he would crush me, but I needed him that close.

"Stay while I put my things together?"

Robb nodded, "I'll stay as long as you want me."

"Forever then."

Robb smiled and walked inside, sitting on a chair as I surveyed my chamber.


	12. Leaving Winterfell

Robb entertained me with stories of his family while I prepared for the journey home. As the sun began to rise, I knew we would have to separate to change into something other than the last night's dress.

"I need to get into my riding clothes," I said apologetically.

"I suppose I must go then."

"Unfortunately," I replied.

Robb stood, his eyes bigger than usual as he stepped towards me. "Good night."

"Good night," I whispered, kissing him softly.

I hungered for more, but I pulled away quicker than usual, hoping it would be less painful if this were brief. Robb seemed to be of the same mind, leaving the room quickly after attempting a half smile.

My heart sunk into my stomach when the door shut. My eyes began to sting as the tears brimmed in my eyes. I kept brushing them away but more continued to come as I thought of all I should have said to Robb.

"Are you ready?" Mother's voice came far too soon.

"Yes," I replied, standing in a hurry and brushing away my tears.

In the courtyard, the Stark family. Noreena's small face was downcast, saddened as she said farewell to Sansa; Will was sharing a joke with Jon; and my father seemed to similarly joke with Lord Eddard.

I began the process of saying farewell to the Stark children, curtseying and thanking Lord and Lady Stark for their hospitality, and finally finding Robb. I felt Will's amused eyes on my back and the curiosity of my mother when I stepped in front of Robb.

Robb managed a smile this time, "I will see you soon." There was no question in his voice, just confidence and excitement. It made me smile more easily.

"I hope so."

We looked at each other for a long moment. I tried to find the words to say what I wanted while Robb appeared to struggle with something. He found the courage first; stepping forward and cupping my face in his hands, Robb kissed me hard. He pulled away after a moment, leaving my light-headed.

Staring wide-eyed at his boldness and at how badly I wanted to maintain that kiss, I decided to be bold as well. "I think I may be falling in love with you."

Robb smiled softly. "I look forward to the day you're sure as I am."

My eyes must nearly have popped out of my head as I processed what he said.

"It's time," my father said from behind me.

I nodded to him and looked back at Robb. He kissed my hands, squeezing them once, and let go. I hurried away, quickly swinging myself onto my horse. I gave Robb one long look, feeling that all too familiar sinking feeling, before turning my horse and riding from the gate.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked, pulling Chimera next to me.

My red eyes had to give me away, and if not, my silence was clear enough.

"Shall we turn around?" Will teased.

"Leave her be, Willem," Father cautioned, riding on the other side of me.

"Fine." Will quickly rode away to make trouble for Philip, leaving me with my father.

"I am sorry that you are sad, Ana," Father apologized. "I did not intend to bring you to Winterfell and have you leave in tears."

"I am fine, Father. It-it will be good to be home again."

I did miss our home, but I could hear my tone was half-hearted. Robb essentially told me that he was falling in love with me, and I stood there like a silent fool.

"I spoke with Ned while we were hunting. I have been trying to find a match for you, and you know I do not like most of the lords with eligible sons and would rather they are not in our family, so I have limited your selection." I stared at my father as he continued speaking. This topic clearly made him uncomfortable. "But, you seem to fancy Robb, and he very much fancies you. Ned and I feel you would be a good match."

"So…" I waited, hoping my father would be clear.

"So, it's settled then," he said gruffly and kicked his horse forward.

I furrowed my eyebrows, watching him catch up with Willem.

"Your father has always had trouble speaking to you as the woman you are," Mother called.

I slowed my horse to her pace, "So are Robb and I betrothed or does Father merely think we should be?"

"You are betrothed, but we will not have you marry until you are a bit older."

I smiled softly, both excited and nervous. My mind was working so quickly. Now I understood why Robb was more forward. He must have known this morning.

"He seems an honorable man, much like his father. I do not believe we could have found you a better match." Mother was smiling proudly at me. "I do have a great deal to teach you about maintaining a home. I am thankful that we have time."

I looked away, trying to keep her from seeing my expression fall. Our lovely family moment was being pulled apart by my mother's comment.

"Yes, thank goodness. Excuse me, I think Will needs me."

I kicked my horse forward, anxious to get away from this conversation. Will helped distract me from legitimate conversation and thoughts as we continued on the road. We rode for three quarters of the day. My father led our company on "scouting trips" to explore what was just off the road.

Will, Father, and I dodged into the woods, darting through the trees, laughing.

"Wait for me!" Philip cried, trying to keep pace.

"Gods," I breathed, stopping in my tracks.

The flames were dying down on the felled trees in front of us, but there was still something wrong about this. I pulled my horse back to Willem's.

"What happens next?" he asked quietly.

"I think I bleed," I answered.


	13. The Flames

Several whooshing noises shot through the air, followed by the screams of four men and a maid. My father and Willem drew their swords along with the other six men in our company.

"Analysa, get the children out of here!" Father yelled.

"Philip, Noreena, this way," I yelled.

Both of them looked at me. Noreena started to move her horse towards me, but Philip hesitated. I galloped towards him, grabbing his reigns, and pulled them along.

"Noreena!" I screamed, demanding she follow.

I let go of Philip's reigns, knowing he would follow now and jumped over the smoldering wood. I looked back and watched Philip jump the tree just before the flames reignited, like someone had dropped another torch.

"Noreena!" I screamed again, but over the flames, I saw Will, "I'll get her! Look after Philip."

I stared at the flames, alternatively seeing flashes of steel, my father, mother, wildlings, hearing screams and the crash of steel upon steel.

"Ana!" Philip screeched.

I dismounted instinctively and ducked down on the flank of my horse, seeing a pair of legs in leather and skins. A horrible scream came from my horse as a sword fell onto its shoulder with a force that would have cut me in half.

Before she could fall, I pulled a sword packed in a bundle on her side. The steel clashed as it came out of its sheath and my horse fell to its knees. The wildling brought his sword above his head, ready to hack at my arm. I parried and quickly moved. With a step on my horse, he lunged at me. Reading his intent, I took a quick step out of the way and slashed him across the back in one hard, swift motion.

The blood sprayed onto my face and clothes as he stumbled. Without thinking, I brought my sword down onto his neck, cutting halfway through, and brought the sword down again with a grunt. This time, the wildling went silent.

I stared down at him, my vision tunneling in on his severed head. It barely looked real. Slowly, the screams became noticeable again, and I remembered I wasn't the only one outside of the flames.

I turned to Philip, his mouth agape at me. I walked towards him silently, continually looking over at my shoulder.

"Cover your ears, Philip," I warned.

"Ana." His lip was quivering.

"Cover your ears, Philip!" I demanded.

Standing in front of him, I turned back and stared at the flames, my sword raised. From this distance, I couldn't see anything; I could only hear the screams of the dying and the injured, the clash of steel against steel. They were getting quieter, though. Fewer people were fighting now…and many must already be dead.

"Where's Mother?" Philip asked, crying.

"Hush," I demanded. "Keep your hands on your ears, Philip."

Now I understood. It was flesh, melting skin that I dreamt. It swirled around me, but it wasn't sickening me the way it affected Philip. I heard him retch behind me, but before I could turn to comfort him, I saw Will's sweaty, greased face emerging from the forest.

"You're bleeding," he stated.

"It's his blood," I replied, nodding towards the body.

"You…Gods, Ana—"

"Who's left?"

"Ana…"

"Damn you, Willem, who is left?"

A tiny voice quivered, "Where is Mother?"

"She's alive, Philip," Will promised.

He couldn't meet my eye, though. My heart started pounding in my ears as the smell of burning flesh caught in my nose. Will closed the gap between us, grabbing my arm just before my knees gave way.

"Not now," he said emotionlessly.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Where is Mother? I want to see her!" Philip cried.

"You will wait, Philip," Will returned with all the sympathy removed from his voice. "You will take my horse back to Winterfell. Tell them where we are. Tell them we need aid. We need something to carry someone who cannot walk and for bodies."

"Just tell me, Will, who is still alive?"

"Ana, I need you to—"

"—Don't you dare expect me to ride off and not know who is alive. Damn you, Willem!"

"Mother. Mother is alive, as are two of our men," he whispered, pulling me another step away from Philip.

My head was pounding as my mouth went completely dry. "Father and Noree—"

"No," Will interrupted, staring into my eyes. "You cannot cry now. Go to Winterfell, get help, and stay there. Chimera!"

The stallion trotted around the now dying flames. I dug my fingernails into my palms, trying to feel something other than the total shock eating away inside of me. This couldn't be real.

"Ride as fast as you can. Mother has no time for you to cry, Analysa. You fly," he warned.

I grabbed the reigns and pulled myself onto Will's horse. I didn't look to Philip before I left; I just stared at Willem's hardened face. I had to be steel. Kicking Chimera, we were off, galloping as fast as his legs could take us.


	14. Return to Winterfell

**Robb**

"Distracted, Robb?" Theon asked as his closest friend sent an arrow wide of the target. "I hear love can do that to you."

"Shut it, Theon," Robb replied, more surly than usual.

Theon could usually count on Robb to take a joke, but he hadn't been so good-natured today.

"Why didn't you just have her while she was here and be done with it?" Theon asked.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Robb exclaimed.

"Theon, I'd stop unless you want to get beat," Jon spoke up.

"At what, Snow?"

"Anything. Your pick, Greyjoy," Jon returned.

It was amazing what little effort it took to get Theon's mind on a new topic.

"Open the gates!"

The three boys looked at each other in confusion as the urgent voice rang out across the darkening yard. Robb was the first one to run towards the gate in enough time to see a great black stallion gallop in with Ana in the saddle.

"Ana," he cried in surprise.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face, but as she dismounted, his smile faltered. Analysa looked different, harder, distant, and suddenly, he looked beyond her eyes. Her hair was disheveled, messily hanging around her face. Her hem was muddy, tattered, but the only thing that mattered was the blood all over her clothes.

"What happened?" he demanded, taking her arms.

"A half day's ride, south and east, just off the main road. W-we need help."

"What happened?"

"Wildlings, we were on the main road. We took a small path through the woods, still visible, but we need horses, men. There are bodies and injured people, please you have to hurry."

"Fifteen men, ten extra horses and carts for the wounded. Go," Ned commanded.

Robb looked over his shoulder, watching as his father directed the guards of Winterfell.

"And get my horse," Ned added. He looked to Analysa and Robb, nodding at his son before leaving.

"Ana, are you hurt?" Robb asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I killed a man," she choked out, staring off into space. "A-and they're dead."

"You did it because you had to," Robb insisted.

Analysa met his gaze, "No…m-my sister and my f-fa-fath—"

The heaving sobs choked the words in her throat. And finally, with no duties left to fulfill, she let go, sinking towards the ground. Robb caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest, his tunic beginning to moisten under her tears.

She raised her head as the sound of stomping hooves flooded the yard. She stared at the horses as they kicked up mud and dirt, letting them hit her and Robb.

"What's happening?" Arya demanded.

"Not now, Arya," Jon pulled her away, holding her to him.

"Oh, Analysa, your hair and your clothes!" Sansa exclaimed.

Robb threw a furious glance towards his sisters that silenced both of them and picked up Ana, carrying her to an annex off the main hall. He asked no questions. Instead, they sat on a bench as she buried her head into his shoulder, crying.

Robb combed his fingers through her hair, wishing there was something to say or do to make her feel better, but holding her was all he could come up with. Eventually, Analysa's tears slowed, there was nothing more inside of her.

**Analysa**

I raised my eyes to Robb's. He looked nervous and concerned all at once.

"I…" my voice caught.

"I'm so sorry," Robb stated.

I shook my head, unable to form words as my stomach twisted and churned, threatening to boil over. My ears hummed, making my head feel as though it would explode, and I couldn't stop shaking. I had no more tears to cry, but I was still shaking, heaving tearless sobs.

"What do you need? What can I do?" Robb asked with urgency.

His brow creased and his blue eyes held me for a moment, but the empty feeling in my stomach started to gnaw away at me once again.

"I don't know what I need," I said finally.

"At the very least, you should lie down until Will returns."

I nodded and stood up, stumbling a little. Robb's arms quickly snaked around me, supporting me as we walked. He opened the door for us and led me to the bed. I sat down and quickly lay down, as the room started to spin under my light-headedness.

"Stay with me," I asked when Robb looked unsure of the appropriate action.

"I'll stay as long as you want me," Robb replied, looking down at me.

"Forever then."

I took his hand and pulled him onto the bed. Robb lay behind me, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I couldn't cry, and I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the wall as Robb brushed my hair with his hand.

"It was just as I saw it," I said finally. I had no idea how long we were lying there. Darkness had fallen long ago.

"What?" Robb asked.

"In my dream. It happened as I saw it."

"What happened exactly?"

"Will, my fa—" My voice broke and I chewed on my lips, trying to keep from crying.

Robb turned me over so that I was facing him. He watched me steadily, letting me find the words in my own time.

"Will, my father, and I had been riding through the woods like fools. We had done it all day, but this time, Philip followed, so my mother felt that she should and with her came the rest of the company. There were felled trees that were smoldering and then suddenly, the wildlings must have dropped torches because the area enflamed again. My father told me to get Philip and Noreena out.

"I led them to an opening, but before Noreena could make the jump, the flames shot up. Will told me he would help her, that I had to protect Philip, and I did. A wilding had gotten around the fire, and Philip screamed. I dodged him and slashed at him and cut off his head when he fell to the ground."

I started sobbing, somehow finding more tears to cry when I thought I had none. "And I just stood there! In front of Philip, I stood there, but I should have found a way back in. I should have helped them."

"You were told to protect your little brother. You did that. You saved his life."

"I was supposed to save Noreena too, and she just… I hesitated, Robb. I had to get Philip's reigns. If I hadn't lost that time, we would have jumped the tree in time before it enflamed."

"You can't blame yourself. You had no control. Ana, you saved Philip's life. That wouldn't have happened were it not for you."

"Then why is it the only thing I can feel is that I'm the reason she's dead?"

Robb pulled me into his chest again as the tears continued. He kissed the top of my head as I held tightly to his doublet.

I can't remember falling asleep, but something roused me. I was lying on Robb's chest with one hand next to my head. His arms were wrapped low on my waist. I lifted my head to look up as Robb rubbed his eyes. He looked down at me with a soft smile.

"Good morning," Robb said, his voice gravelly with sleep.

Instinctively, I pushed myself up his body, kissing him slowly. "Good morning."

"I like waking up with you."

"Me too."

Robb pulled me back to his lips, but only for a moment as I realized what had woken me.

"They're back," I exclaimed, suddenly remembering what had just happened, reality flooding back to me.


	15. Strength

Robb and I ran to the courtyard as the company rode in led by Lord Stark and Willem. My heart sank, watching them bring in the pallet, the dead covered with cloth.

"Ana!" Philip cried, leaping down from his horse.

I kneeled down and hugged him fiercely. Philip cried, but I bit my tongue, holding back. I tasted blood in my mouth, my tears threatening to sting my eyes, but I knew Philip needed me to be strong.

As he cried on my shoulder, I felt Robb's hand on my other shoulder, trying to push his strength into me. I looked to my mother. She stood like a statue, removed, her arms wrapped around herself, staring coldly at the ground. I turned to Willem. His face was hard, but he was unable to look me in the eye. He avoided my gaze, focusing on our little brother.

"Philip, I must see my father."

"You don't want to see him," he cried. "I promise."

I pulled back a bit, "I must. I must say goodbye to him."

I kissed Philip's head and stood up. Robb's hand slid down my shoulder to my hand, walking with me over to the pallets. Willem stepped towards us, leading to one. Pulling back the first blanket, Noreena lay peacefully, pale and blue. Will was careful not to show anything beyond her face.

I kneeled down, my heart in my throat as I said softly, "I love you, Noreena, and I'm so sorry." I kissed her forehead, holding back the tears for Philip.

When I saw my father, though, I felt like the wildling's knife had stabbed through me. I wanted to retch, but I couldn't, not in front of them. I felt my knees start to weaken, but Robb kept me upright until I could support myself. He watched me nervously as I let myself down.

My father's once red face was blue. His reddish, blonde hair fell around him. His face was tilted, looking in the other direction. I reached out to him.

"Leave him!" Will commanded.

I did not listen. Instead, I turned his face. He had some burns that made my stomach churn further. Softly, stroking his face, I whispered, "You had so much more to tell me. I had so much more to learn."

I kissed his unburned cheek. "I will try to make you proud, Father."

I felt Philip's eyes on me, so I stood slowly. I met Will's amazed eyes for a moment before he looked away. Finally, I found Robb's eyes; the blue seemed to calm me somehow as he took my hand again.

Lady Stark appeared in front of us, "Come, it's been a long night. Rest, we will prepare your family for the journey home."

"Father always wanted a pyre," I stated without thought.

This was not in our traditional beliefs, but he wanted it.

"More fire," Will scoffed, sickened at the thought.

"He hated the idea of being in the ground. You know how he hated anything enclosed," I returned.

Willem smiled against his will, "Never could stay indoors for more than an hour."

"We will see to the preparations," Lord Stark promised in a voice that assured me he understood what he wanted.

I nodded, thanking him with my eyes. My mother stood immobile; Philip was in front of her, unsure what to do.

"Come, Philip," Will instructed.

He started to move, but our mother held him by the shoulders. I glanced to Willem, silently agreeing to go together. I felt Robb behind me as we stepped in front of our mother.

"It's alright now, Mother," Will insisted.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes cold, "Is it?"

"Philip will be safe here. We promise," he added.

"How can you promise? Neither of you could protect Noreena."

That knife seemed to twist again in my stomach, but somehow I stood impassive. Will's eyes widened, his face reddening with rage as he opened my mouth to speak.

"We all wish we could have protected her," I said before Willem could speak.

Both he and my mother turned to me.

"We will all go through this day in our minds, forever asking what we could have done differently, but we did as best we could. It was not enough, but we saved one life." I looked at Philip, "And for that, I will be forever thankful."

I extended my hand to my little brother. He took it, and I led him away with Robb next to me. We took Philip to his chambers and sat with him until he fell asleep. As Robb escorted me back to my chambers, I could not help but feel his curious eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were so strong." His tone was utterly amazed.

I laughed lightly, "I suppose what you said must have sunk in a bit."

Robb squeezed my hand, "I'm glad if I did anything to help you, but what you said in the courtyard, how you handled yourself, that was you."

"I have an uncanny ability to be strong when others need me to be."

Robb stopped in the hallway, brushing my hair out of my face, "You don't have to put on a face for me."

I took his hands in mine. "I know. Robb, I know, but maybe…maybe you've helped me to be a bit stronger as well."

Without another word, he kissed me. For a moment, I forgot everything. I was just Analysa Samelson kissing Robb Stark, my stomach in absolute knots because he made me nervous and excited and happy all at once.


	16. The Only Reason to Smile

"I spoke with Lord Stark."

Will came to my room shortly before supper. I had been with Robb much of the day, alternating between moments of complete fury, utter depression, and the desire to forget. Anger was dealt with by practicing archery, the depression with tears, and the desire to forget by kissing Robb.

He left when Will arrived, leaving me alone with my brother, who appeared to be carefully measuring each word that came from his lips.

"Perhaps it would be best if you stay here," he suggested.

My heart skipped a beat, "And Lord Stark, he is willing to have me here?"

"Analysa, Eddard Stark and I think it's best that you become a Stark now, not a year from now."

Now my heart was pounding in my chest. "I just met Robb…I am falling in love with him, but-"

"That's better than most women get."

I stared daggers at Will. Five days ago, he never would have said something like this. I was happy to be betrothed to Robb, but I was afraid of the expectations surrounding it. Would I have to have a child soon?

"Father had strong control of our lands, but as you know, there has been more tension lately, and I would feel more comfortable with a strong alliance, Ana. The Starks will give us that."

"What happened in the woods, Willem?"

Will looked away quickly, trying to hide his expression. I didn't need to look at him to know that his eyes were closed, lips pursed and eyebrows knit, trying to block whatever image came to mind. I did not press him. He would get to it in his own time.

"I watched him die."

My expression fell, and I wanted to reach out to my brother, but he had purposefully stood, staring out the window rather than at me.

"I was fighting a wilding, and from behind me, Father yelled for me to move. I hesitated and suddenly Father was next to me, his sword above my head, keeping another wildling's axe from crashing onto me. And as he stood there, protecting me, two arrows shot into his chest.

"I don't know what happened. Everything blurred, and I killed all of them. Every last wildling was dead – not before taking some of us with them. Noreena, Gods, she was struck down a moment after the flames prevented her from jumping to you and Philip. I didn't have time to reach her. But Father, he was still alive when I'd killed them all, and I held him while he breathed his last breath."

"I'm so sorry, Will." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He couldn't look at me, but he took it, staring out the window. We stood in silence before he stepped away from the window.

"They are preparing Noreena to take her home. Father, we will have the pyre as he wanted tomorrow, outside of Winterfell. In three days, we'll have the wedding."

I scoffed, "What with a feast and all?"

"Father would want us to celebrate again as soon as possible," Will said, turning back to face me.

"Can we decide that day, Will? I just see something quiet now, and I think Father would be happy with that as well."

Will nodded and started to walk towards the door. He stopped before opening it, hesitating there. "You know I don't mean to make this all so miserable."

"Willem." I waited until he faced me. "I'm marrying Robb Stark. Knowing that is the only reason I will smile today."

Will nodded again, trying to return a grin, but it couldn't happen just yet. I watched him as he left the room to go about his affairs. I looked in the mirror, smoothing the dress I borrowed from Sansa, but soon after, I just stared at myself unsure of what to do.

"Will you join us in the Great Hall?" Lady Catelyn's voice was a welcome distraction.

"Do you know if my younger brother will be joining us?" I asked hopefully.

Lady Catelyn returned a sympathetic smile, "He is still sleeping."

I nodded, not desirous to go if he were not there.

"I shall have something sent for you," she said, reading my expression.

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Lady Catelyn."

She left me in my chambers, and not long after, food for two arrive. I stepped aside to let the servants pass, but my furrowed brows gave away my confusion.

"My mother sent me. I hoped you wouldn't mind," Robb explained, appearing in the doorway.

"Come in, Robb."

I thanked the serving women as they left, closing the door, and looked at my husband-to-be. His curly auburn hair, the rough whiskers along his jaw line, and blue eyes.

"I haven't seen that in far too long," Robb said, referring to the smile on my face.

I caressed his face and gave him a soft kiss, intending to pull away. Robb had other plans, though, pulling me flush against his body and causing all thought to drop from my mind, save for my awareness of the craving deep inside of me. His hands ran down the sides of my body, warming me all along his touch.

My fingers slowly slid down his chest and stomach, causing Robb to inhale deeply. Instinctively, I found myself starting to undo the tie on his doublet as his hands ran down my back, cupping me to him.

"Three days," I whispered when I realized what we were doing.

Robb let out all of the air in his body before repeating, "Three days."

"We should eat before the food gets cold."

"Yes."

We both took a deep breath. Robb poured a glass of wine for each of us. Even as the first taste touched my lips, I could tell we would quickly finish it. Robb went back to the kitchen to fetch more before we had even finished our third, but soon after, we were sitting on the floor, leaning against my bed on a sea of pillows, laughing about Robb and Jon's exploits as children.

"Jon and I literally have never run that fast in our lives, trying to get away from my mother. I doubt I've ever seen her so angry as when we chopped off Arya's hair." Robb laughed as he took another drink.

"No doubt Arya did not mind."

"Of course not, she had an easier time running around without any hair in her face."

"Lady Catelyn did not approve."

Robb shrugged, looking at his now empty glass, "She has a traditional view on the behavior of men and women."

I filled Robb's glass, not venturing to look at his face as I said, "I can only imagine what she must think of me then."

"She likes you!"

"I am not exactly traditional."

"No, but you're kind, you have a good-heart, anyone can see that in how you treat your little brother and Arya." Robb smiled at me, "And, she knows that I love you. That's more than enough for her."

I grinned, feeling my face start to warm as my heart started racing. I gave him a soft kiss and rested my head on his shoulder. "I hope she likes me. I hope all of your family likes me."

"Of course they do. You've thoroughly impressed Rickon, Bran, and Arya with archery. Sansa has always wanted an older sister. Jon has enjoyed having you at our table, joking with us. We've spoken about my mother, and my father likes you. I think he has always wanted to let Arya really practice sword fighting; maybe he can finally convince my mother seeing how you've turned out."

"I have hardly been here 8 days and already I am causing trouble."

Robb smirked. "You will fit right in."

I picked my head up and leaned in to kiss him. He set down his glass to take me firmly in his arms, but the door came flying open.

"Philip!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, little lordling, come here."

Philip walked over to Robb and me. Taking his hand, I pulled him between us, hoping he would feel safe in our little corner.

"You can stay here tonight, Philip," I promised, smoothing his hair.

I looked over at Robb as he adjusted the pillows behind him to make himself more comfortable. I wrapped one arm protectively around my brother and leaned on Robb's shoulder with Philip between us. Robb rested his head against mine. I did not realized how exhausted I must have been, but I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


	17. The Funeral

I awoke to find Lady Catelyn walking into the room, a dark dress in hand. Philip was asleep between Robb and me, and as I lifted my head, Robb's came with it sleepily. His mother smiled softly, glancing towards our supper.

"No time to clean up?" she asked.

"I did not realize I was so tired," I replied, looking to Robb as he rubbed his eyes.

"I understand. We are soon to leave for your father's funeral," Lady Catelyn said.

"Yes, thank you for waking us, and for the dress," I added.

I looked to Philip, shaking his shoulder gently. "Time to wake up, little lordling."

Philip stretched, opening his eyes. I caught Lady Catelyn smiling warmly at my brother and me. Giving her a small grin in return, I stood up and looked to Robb.

"Thank you for helping me look after Philip."

"My pleasure," Robb returned, squeezing my hand.

He and his mother left the room. Philip left shortly thereafter to change as well. The maid arrived to help me into my borrowed dress and shoes. She pulled back my hair into a bun, but I asked her to pull it tighter, hoping that the pressure on my head would somehow help distract me.

It was wishful, and I realized that once I found myself in the yard. The Starks, Jon, and what was left of my family had all gathered along with Theon and a several men.

"Did you sleep?" I asked Will.

He looked terrible; his eyes were shot with red streaks and his eyelids puffy and drooping. He merely raised an eyebrow at me in response. I gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded him towards Chimera so that we could set off.

We rode a brief distance from Winterfell, arriving in an open space. A lump filled my throat as I came closer to the great stack of wood. Eight men stood guard along the perimeter, waiting for our arrival. I dismounted and walked towards the pyre where my father lay peacefully.

I sensed Will's presence next to me as I stared in disbelief. He was too young to be up there.

"It feels wrong somehow. He should be buried in our crypts like the lords before him," Will protested.

"It is what he wanted, Will. No amount of wishing will bring him back. All we can do is live as he would want us to."

"I have so many more questions."

Putting my arm on Will's shoulder, I looked at my elder brother. His brown eyes were soft again. The edge and hardness that I had seen the day before had faded to sadness.

"Me too, Will, but you will figure out the answers," I promised. "Father taught us both enough to solve our way out of any situation."

Lord Stark stepped toward us. "I am sorry you must do this. I remember how hard it was when I lost my father."

"Thank you, Lord Stark," I replied for the both of us. "For everything. Our father loved Winterfell. I am sure he is happy to be at rest here."

Lord Stark gave me a supportive smile. Glancing at Will, I saw his eyes were still fixed on the pyre. I did not know how long he would want to stand there, but I could see how difficult it was for the others.

"Willem, have you said your goodbyes?"

He nodded.

"Then, I think it is time."

I put my hand on his arm as Will nodded again. The sun hang low in the sky as the guards moved towards us with their torches. I reached out for one as did Will. I looked to my mother, her eyes glazed as she stared.

"Mother," I addressed her softly. I held out a torch, but she shook her head vigorously, fear starting to take root in her stomach. "Of course." I touched her arm. "There is no need."

Philip stepped forward, taking a torch. When I walked back, Lord Stark, Robb, and Jon were waiting along with Will to light the pyre. I looked to my elder brother, silently telling him to lead. Will stepped forward. Philip and I followed and dropped our torches onto the kindle with him before Eddard Stark and his oldest sons did the same.

We stepped away from the pyre, the flames dancing before our eyes.

"This is not the way of our Gods," Mother said softly.

"No. Father was never one for traditions. And, though you would protest, I think you loved him for it," I replied with a comforting smile.

Unwittingly, a smile came to her lips. "I did."

I wrapped an arm around my mother, who rested her head against mine, as the fire burned. Watching the flames, a lump formed in my throat, threatening to choke me as the tears silently flowed from my eyes.

My father was gone, but as the flames started to die down and the ashes were picked up by the wind, I felt a little stronger in knowing that his spirit would be around Winterfell.

"You are quite like him."

I turned around to see Lord Stark riding closer to me as we returned to Winterfell. My raised eyebrows must have given away my surprise at his comment.

"In what way?" I asked.

"You have this ability to put on a strong, smiling face even when terrible things have happened. Having your father in battle, in counsels, during the war, he could rally an army with a look. He knew exactly what to say, when to jest, how to make people do their duty."

"I wish I could have learnt a bit more."

"He was very proud of you. I can see why. The strength you've given to your elder brother, how you have protected your younger brother, the smile you brought to your mother's face today. I am proud that I will soon call you a daughter."

My heart seemed to grow a size larger as I smiled at him. For the first time in days, my eyes were threatened by tears of happiness.

"Thank you."

I rode with Lord Stark for the rest of the way to Winterfell, exchanging stories about my father.


	18. A Welcome Distraction

I ventured to the Great Hall that night for supper. Will sat with Lady and Lord Stark as well as my mother at a distance from the children. I was pleased not to find myself with them.

"Thank you for your dress, Sansa," I said, sitting down.

"Of course. We are to be sisters. What is mine is yours," Sansa replied with a smile.

Arya furrowed her eyebrows, "You never say that to me."

"When I lend you things, they tend to return to me in less than perfect condition."

I smirked at the sisters as they bickered and turned to the older boys at the table.

"You can look forward to that every day as you do your stitching and music lessons, poetry," Jon teased, nodding towards the girls.

"Stitching and music lessons? I thought I would be practicing archery and sword fighting with you all," I returned. "What do you say, my lord?"

Robb chuckled, "You can do as you wish."

"Dangerous precedent to set, Robb," Theon spoke up, getting a laugh from the table.

"Especially if you are concerned for Theon's reputation as an archer," I added.

"We'll see about that. Tomorrow. The inner ward," Theon returned.

"I look forward to it." I looked forward to a distraction.

I started my day with the girls, playing the harp at music lessons and reading poetry. Arya looked to be in absolute misery, but she kept relatively quiet. Sansa and her friend Jeyne Poole chatted animatedly about the knights in their poems. Their discussion allowed me to escape for a few moments to think about my father and Noreena.

I was thankful to feel up to normal activity, but my mind would still drift towards my family. The lumps in my stomach and throat continued to appear whenever I thought of them, but I managed to hold back the tears. I wasn't sure when the hurt would go away – it would never fully disappear – but it was becoming easier to remember more of the happy moments rather than solely focus on the fact that they were gone.

"Milady Samelson, your brother requests your presence at his chamber."

"Not Lady Samelson much longer," Sansa commented with a warm smile to me as I stood to follow the maid.

I met Willem just around the corner. "I thought—"

"—I lied to make it easier for you to escape without Arya attempting to follow."

"You are afraid to anger Lady Stark."

"Absolutely! Are you not?"

I chuckled, "Perhaps I should be."

"Of course, you marry her son tomorrow. No mother ever thinks her son's wife is good enough."

I laughed harder that time, and stared at my brother for a long moment, the grin still on my face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am happy to see you act more like yourself," I replied as we entered the inner ward.

"Finally," Robb exclaimed.

I walked towards him with a smile. "I'm sorry. I had a busy morning of reading poetry and playing the harp."

I glanced to Jon, who was laughing. "And how were Sansa and Arya today?" He asked.

"Fine. They spoke very little to each other."

"I want to hear you play," Robb commented.

"Only after you marry me."

Will rolled his eyes, "You play well, Ana. I've said before humility does not suit you."

"Perhaps that is why I am a good archer. I do well with strings," I suggested.

"That's more my sister."

"Targets or moving targets?" Theon asked, standing at a distance, running a hand over his bow.

"If you all don't mind throwing, we might as well make this more interesting," I replied, looking to Robb, Jon, and Will as Bran and Philip hurried over from sword training, Rickon in tow.

"I can help," Philip offered, picking up a piece of wood.

"Excellent. 3 rounds, then, Theon?"

"1, 2, 3, take your pick. You'll still lose." He returned confidently.

The first two rounds were anticlimactic. Theon and I both hit the targets when Philip and Jon threw them. Robb stepped forward.

"Throw as hard as you can, Robb," Theon said.

I nodded, "Don't hold back."

Robb grinned, "Never."

Theon and I were at the ready as Robb threw the wood as far and high as he could. Both Theon and I shot. Mine hit. Theon's did not. I threw my arms up in the air in celebration with a screech and threw myself into Robb's arms. Robb spun me in a circle, laughing, before setting me down. Theon stared in disgust at the speared wood lying on the ground.

"Theon, she is marrying Robb. You'll have plenty of chances to compete," Jon reminded him.

"Who won?" Lord Eddard's voice came from behind us.

"Ana," Robb replied proudly.

"Your father was a much better with a sword than a bow, but it seems he taught you well."

Will chuckled, "He could certainly give instruction."

"That he could," Eddard agreed with a laugh. "Ana, you may wish to disappear, though, I did see your mother in the courtyard."

"Ah yes," I replied, quickly giving Robb a kiss on the cheek. "To your lessons."

I disappeared quickly, keen to avoid my mother's questioning glance as I hurried back to Sansa and Arya. My dress was relatively in tact. There was a small stain of mud, but it would be easy to remove in the wash. She never need know.


	19. In the Sight

Lady Stark surprised me the next morning as she stood in my doorway. I had hoped to see my own mother, but I knew she had other things on her mind.

"Analysa, can I help you with your dress?" she asked.

"Please."

The dress was the purple one I had worn the night before I was to leave Winterfell. It seemed to be pulled extra tightly, further accentuating my body although I felt there was little need. Robb would soon see everything underneath this dress. The thought made me blush.

"Is there anything you need?" Lady Catelyn asked, brushing my hair.

The smooth curls softly fell around my face.

"No, I…I cannot think of a single thing," I replied honestly.

My stomach churned in knots both from happiness and nerves, knowing that everything would be set soon. Marriage would be a long journey – if we were lucky – but there were a few things that I would experience tonight that occupied my nervous thoughts most than anything else.

Lady Catelyn pulled back the strands of hair that framed my face. "Robb is very excited."

I found myself smiling and looked up to catch her eye in the mirror. "It happened so quickly, but I am very happy. Robb is…" I turned to face her, "With everything that has happened, Robb has been more than I could ask for. He was always with me when I needed him, gentle and kind. I can't imagine having to face days like that without him."

Lady Catelyn smiled at me, taking my hands. "Well, now you won't have to. I always hoped my children would be able to marry for love. I know it has happened for my son, and I hope that as well for my new daughter."

I smiled and was about to speak when my mother stepped in.

"You are ready then?" Mother asked softly.

I nodded with a thankful smile to Lady Catelyn.

"Stand up. Let me look at you," Mother added.

I stood as my mother walked towards me. She raised her hand, twirling it, so I turned in a circle.

"You look lovely, Ana." She smiled with tears welling in her eyes.

"You do," Lady Catelyn agreed.

"Ana," Sansa called from behind me. She put a hand on her over her heart. "You're beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you, Sansa."

Arya stood in the doorway, not nearly as impressed as the others. I could not help but grin, and it took everything inside of me not to laugh out loud.

"Arya, does you new sister not look beautiful?" Lady Catelyn asked.

Arya shrugged, "Yes."

At that, I had to laugh. "I will not impress my new sister with my style of dress."

The other women began to laugh as well while Arya stood with a begrudging smile, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What have I stumbled upon?" Will asked, appearing behind Arya.

"Your happy family," I answered.

"Shall we make it official?"

I looked to my mother with a smile and then turned to the Starks – the family I was about to join.

"Yes, we shall," I answered, taking my cloak.

My mother tied it around my shoulders. She could no longer hold back the tears welling in her eyes as she touched my cheek.

"I will see you at supper, and I will still be your daughter," I reminded her.

Mother hugged me tightly to her. I wrapped my arms around her, trying not to cry myself. With a kiss on her cheek, I left the room.

Will and I walked first in silence through the halls. I knew he struggled. He felt guilty for not knowing what to do or say and more than anything, for not being Father.

"You know…he would have felt just as much discomfort," I said, squeezing my brother's arm a little tighter.

Will smirked, "I am sure he would have found something to say to you other than I am so sorry that he is not walking you to the Godswood."

"Stop." I stepped in front of Will, cutting off his path. "You have nothing to apologize for. Yes, I miss our Father. Yes, I wish he were here, but you are the best brother I could ever have been blessed with and I am so happy you are with me, so you may not apologize."

Will nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Let's continue then."

I moved to his side, taking his arm once again.

"If you do want to run, the stables are right there," Will jested in a conspiratorial whisper.

I chuckled, "I have no interest in running."

Will grinned, "Good."

The sun sunk just below the horizon, casting brilliant shadows in shades of orange, red, and yellow in the Godswood. Robb stood with his back to me, speaking with Maester Luwin. His father and half brother stood next to him.

Sensing something behind him, Robb turned. His lips parted, his mouth open slightly as he stared with wide, amazed eyes at me. I inhaled deeply, unable to take my eyes from him. His curly auburn hair was in a more manageable state than usual, his beard was neatly trimmed, but I could not stop looking at his blue eyes that made the world fall away.

Ultimately, Will stepped forward, forcing me to move with him. I exhaled, unaware I had even been holding my breath, and smiled with a grin that threatened to break my lips. Robb returned my smile, still unable to completely close his mouth.

I stepped next to him, both of us unable to speak for a moment.

"I get to marry you," I finally said in disbelief at my luck.

Robb laughed lightly and pulled me into him. "I get to marry you."

We pulled back for a moment, still hand-in-hand, our bodies still touching. We glanced at the septon, encouraging him to begin, but when he started speaking, Robb and I turned back to each other. I knew the Maester Luwin was saying the words. I held out my hand at the right moment to bind mine with Robb's, but neither of us looked at him once, unwilling to tear our eyes away from each other.

"Say the words," the maester commanded, and Robb and I spoke in unison.

"In the sight of the gods and of men, I am his, and he is mine from this day, till the end of my days." I had barely gotten out my vows before Robb closed what little distance there was between us.

He put his hands on either side of my face as he kissed me. As his tongue slipped in, I massaged his with mine. That deep craving returned, and I felt utter disappointment when Robb pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine, still holding my face. I looked into his eyes and smiled widely.

"I love you," I whispered.

Now, Robb was smiling too. "And I love you."

I took Robb's hands in mine, holding onto them as they fell from my face. Robb turned slightly, and upon seeing Jon's amused face, I remembered that we were not alone.

Will and Jon both looked upon us with smirks, exchanging glances. Lord Eddard was smiling as well.

"Welcome back to our world," Will teased.

I shook my head, my face red with embarrassment and hugged my brother.

"I'm happy for you," he whispered.

"Thanks, Will."

"Now," he added with a smirk, "On to the drinking!"


	20. The Wedding Night

Supper sat upon the tables when Robb and I walked into the Great Hall a few steps ahead of Lord Eddard, Will, and Jon. We did not have a large group in the room – simply close friends of the Starks as well as the family – but they still made quite a bit of noise as we entered.

Robb and I were all smiles as we took our seats of honor, drinks flowing freely already. Theon passed one to Robb and grinned as he handed another to me.

"You two will not want too many of those, or it will cut short your night," he teased.

Robb was about to protest on our behalf, but the arrival of our younger brothers prevented any outbursts.

"Theon said you would look like a new man. You look just the same," Bran commented to Robb.

Theon's and Will's laughter could be heard from a mile away.

"No, he said Robb would be a new man tomorrow," Philip replied. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, Philip. We shall find out," I answered, suppressing a giggle.

"Lady Sansa," Will said grandly, helping relieve the pressure, "May I have this dance?"

Sansa smiled and nodded demurely, "It would be my honor, Lord Samelson."

Robb turned to me, but Jon was quicker, "I should like to dance with my half sister."

I smiled warmly at Jon, "And that would be my honor."

Robb smirked as I walked away, tossing a glance over my shoulder at my handsome husband. Husband. The word still felt strange, but I looked forward to having it grow on me.

"Have you been secretly watching Sansa and Jeyne at their dancing lessons?" I jested as Jon smoothly led.

"You caught me," Jon replied with a grin. He spun me around casually.

"Can you teach Robb?"

Now Jon was truly laughing, "I think that may look a bit awkward, but I am sure he would take a lesson from you."

"He would," Robb spoke up from behind us. "Would you mind if I dance with my wife?"

Jon grinned, "Not at all, brother."

Robb spun me in a circle and pulled me into him, stepping on my foot a moment later.

"One day!" he exclaimed, shaking his head, his face reddening.

"Robb." I cupped his face. "You have stepped on my foot every day we have danced, and I am still here with you. You must have some redeeming qualities."

Robb chuckled and kissed my forehead before I rested my head on his shoulder. "If you say so."

We danced for several songs, but then, we were interrupted as Philip, Bran, Will and Lord Eddard each danced with me.

"Shall I return you to your husband?" Lord Eddard asked as a new song began.

"I would not mind that," I replied.

I glanced towards Will, who had managed to convince Arya to dance with him. She did not seem too impressed with Will's dancing abilities, but Sansa and Jeyne seemed completely overtaken by his valiant attempts to entertain Arya.

"Are you tired?" Robb asked as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"A bit," I admitted.

Theon glanced over, quickly adding his thoughts. "Better get to bed then. You have a long night ahead of you."

Bran and Philip furrowed their eyebrows, trying to understand Theon. I quickly decided that was not a moment I wanted to be present for and looked to Robb.

"Shall we go then?" he asked after a few moments of searching for the right words.

I nodded. As Robb turned towards our family, I chewed on the inside of my lip. My stomach now seemed to be doing flips in anticipation.

My mother pulled me aside just slightly. As she hugged me tightly, she said softly, "Now, this may not be the most comfort—"

"—Mother please!" I begged, having no interest in this conversation.

I was told it would hurt, and I was nervous and red-faced enough without my mother saying anything additional. She nodded, seeming to understand, and let me go on my way. When I returned to Robb, he took my hand and led me out of the room, away from the teasing eyes of Theon and Jon and the daggers that Will stared at Robb. The sight had me laughing.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"Oh, finally Willem is behaving as an elder brother should."

Robb laughed, "I thought he might take out his sword and stab me with his expression when we left."

"Well, I think that would ruin his alliance with the Starks, so he managed to contain himself."

Robb's smile faded a bit as we reached the bedroom door, and I instantly regretted my jest.

"Robb…"

He shook his head, "No, I understand that is why this was arranged."

"Robb," I interrupted him, putting my hand on his cheek. "This was arranged because our families saw how much we care for each other. It was expedited because something terrible happened, but out of all that…" I felt the tears start to well in my eyes. "Out of all of that, I got you. I am so happy to be your wife, and I love you."

Robb brushed away my tears of happiness and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Robb wrapped his at the top of my thighs, lifting me up as he opened the door to the bedroom.

Once inside, he fell against it, still holding me to his body. I set to work on the ties of his doublet. He slid me slowly down his body, feeling every inch of me, and I, him. My breath grew heavy as I tossed his doublet aside. Robb pulled his shirt over his head, and for a moment, I stared, running my hands up his stomach and chest. Robb found the ties of my dress and soon had it falling to the floor along with my small clothes.

I stood as Robb's eyes traveled down my body, his mouth fell slightly open. It seemed wherever his icy eyes looked started to warm under his gaze. Finally, Robb's eyes returned to mine.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he whispered, quickly closing the gap between us.

His tongue slipped into my mouth as he started to massage my breast with one hand; the other explored my body. His touch was even more effective than his stare as that deep craving in my stomach came on strongly.

I pushed up against him, eliciting a moan from Robb as I felt him harden. I helped him out of what remained of his clothes and as he stepped out of them, I took a moment to gaze at my husband, running a hand down his strong arms, sculpted stomach and further.

Robb closed his eyes involuntarily and grew more ready at my touch. With a swift motion, he picked me up and carried me to bed. Our passionate kiss deepened as I ran my hand through his curly hair, pulling him towards with a desperation spurred from my craving for him. As he moved on top of me, his hands continued to explore my body while he kissed and nibbled my neck.

I arched my back, pushing closer to him without any thought. Robb lifted his eyes to mine, running a hand up my arm. He laced our fingers, pushing my hand above my head. He had my full attention as I lay beneath him, my heavy breathing matching his, trembling at his touch.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you," he cautioned.

I nodded, silently promising him, as he eased inside of me. I bit my lip, trying not to show it too much. Robb watched me anxiously, but I nodded him on and together we found a slow rhythm. It did hurt, but after several moments, it started to feel good as well, overcoming the pain. And before he finished, I came too, looking in his eyes at my most vulnerable moment as he did the same.

I could feel the ache even then and knew I would be sore tomorrow as Robb pulled my to the other side of the bed, away from the blood.

Our breathing began to return to normal while I traced unknown designs with my finger on his stomach, chest, and arms. Robb softly rubbed his thumb along my bare back, sending shivers that I very much liked up my spine.

As I began to drift to sleep, Robb kissed me softly, whispering, "I love you, Analysa Stark."

I smiled into his chest and kissed it softly, "I love you too, Robb Stark."


	21. A New Morning

**Robb**

Robb had no desire to leave his bed the next morning, content to stay with his wife all day. He had not let go of her during the night, and she still had her fingers intertwined with his.

He knew the moment they stood up, he would have to go about his day largely separate from Ana. Theon would ask about each detail of last night. Robb was proud, excited, but the thought of Theon knowing anything about his wife in that way repulsed him. Robb wanted these moments to himself.

Ana stirred in his arms, the sunlight shining on her face. She lifted her brown eyes to Robb's, her hair falling messily around her face. It made Robb smile, though, as he brushed it aside to kiss her more easily.

Ana reacted with hunger to his kiss as she pulled herself on top of him. When she moved her legs on either side of Robb, though, Ana's face gave away a slight grimace.

"You're hurting," Robb said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"No, I…well, I am, but I loved every moment of last night, Robb," she insisted.

Robb sat up and pulled her into his lap, he ran a hand up her inner thigh slowly, watching as Ana closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her open lips.

"I want to make love to you, but I can wait. I do not want to make you any more sore," Robb added. "I had meant to ask you yesterday what I might give you as a wedding present."

Ana opened her mouth, but Robb's fingers along the very top of her inner thigh distracted her. Robb smirked, seeing his wife's reaction to his touch and waited as she remembered how to speak.

"The only things I want have to be earned. You cannot give them to me," she answered breathily.

"And what are those?" Robb asked, his hands now traveling slowly up her stomach towards her breasts.

"To grow old together and for you to trust me,""Ana replied, her head falling back as he teased her nipples.

"The second is done; the first, we will work on."

**Ana**

I smiled at Robb but quickly found my head falling back again. I had to steel myself to ask him a question, "What can I give you?"

"You," he answered simply. "I selfishly want to be with only you for a long while."

I ran my hand through his curly hair. "Do you mean in the sense of staying close together or not having children for a while?"

"Both."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief, happy that Robb also was not prepared for children. "The only way to avoid that for certain is to not make love."

The expression on Robb's face gave away his horror at that idea.

"Or," I added quickly. "You will just have to make sure not to spill your seed inside of me. This still may not work, but it will be safer."

"We should take our chances with that," Robb replied.

I chuckled, "I agree. The idea of not touching you…:

Honestly, it filled me with knots. Robb held me tightly with a smile, "Do not worry about that. I will not ever be able to let you go."

I smiled at Robb, thinking how easy this man was to love. Looking at him, I felt lucky. Despite everything, I still felt the gods had bless me. I found myself running my hand along my husband's chest, stomach, and thighs.

"Can we stay here?" I asked.

Robb grinned, "As long as you want."

I smiled back at him, knowing that he already anticipated my answer. "Forever then."

Of course, we were not quite as free to do as we pleased. We were soon pressed to prepare for our day. I found myself going to embroidery, which added to the misery I already felt after leaving Robb. However, my elder brother managed to detain me for a time.

"We leave tomorrow," he stated.

My heart sunk as the words came out of his mouth and yet… "I know."

"I'm leaving you Chimera."

My eyes nearly escaped my head as I stared at him in shock. Willem just stood as though the most normal words in world had escaped his lips. This was Chimera. It was his horse. Our house was known for breeding spectacular horses – at least outside of the Dothraki – and Chimera was perfection.

"Are you serious?" I asked, the awe all over my face.

Will nodded, "Chimera will protect you. For some reason, I think that you will need it."

Will could not see things as I did. Mostly, I felt it was his own thoughts that blocked him, but he could still sense things. I had never seen a stronger, more capable horse than Chimera, and if Willem was concerned about giving me the best chance at protection, this was the best he could do.

I hugged my brother tightly as he did his best to remain impassive. For a moment, I could not tell if he were more upset about the horse or leaving me.

"You better go find the girls," Will added quickly.

"Yes, I must go learn to be a good wife," I joked.

"Thankfully for you, your husband seems just as supportive of your archery as embroidery."

I grinned at him and walked away to find two of the three girls creating lovely designs. The third girl kept sticking herself with her pin, cursing under hear breath as Sansa and Jeyne rapidly asked me questions.

"Was it the most romantic night of your life?" Jeyne asked.

"How did it feel to be in the Godswood, saying the vows?" Sansa added.

"Do you love him very much?"

"Will you have children soon? Oh, Analysa, you must tell us everything!"

Ayra appeared ill, but at the risk of making her more upset, I did talk to them.

"Well, I think we would like to wait on children," I replied. "Truly, once I saw Robb in the Godswood, I forgot anyone else was there. I could not stop looking at him."

Sansa put her hand on her heart, her eyes softening, almost in tears, as Jeyne did the same. Arya looked as though she might stab herself with her needle. I spoke a little more about Robb, not going into much detail, but I was excited.

As we were to begin singing lessons, I stepped back with Arya. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"I'm not like Sansa," Arya stated.

"You don't have to be your sister."

"I hate sitting there and listening to them talk about boys all day. I want more."

I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment about what to say. "Maybe, when I am more ingrained in Winterfell, I can teach you to shoot a bow or a bit of sword play?"

Arya's eyes grew to the size of Sansa's and Jeyne's when I told them of my wedding vows.

"Could you?" she exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yes, but we must be secretive about it."

"Yes, yes, absolutely! When do we start?"

"After my family leaves," I answered, silently adding to myself that I would wait also until I knew Lady Stark liked me.

Arya's excitement was contagious, though, and I had to grin at her. We nearly reached Sansa and Jeyne when I saw Robb in the shadows of the side hall.

"Arya, follow your sister. I shall see you shortly."

I ducked into the hall, and barely said hello before Robb pulled me into him, kissing me fiercely. He left me light-headed, his arms supporting me through my surprise.

"I may have murdered Theon had I not come to see you."

I laughed, "So Theon is being Theon then?"

"With Jon, I can have a conversation. I can truly tell him what I'm thinking, and I consider Theon one of my closest friends, and yet the idea of saying a word to him about us makes me physically ill."

"I take it he has asked for many details and you have not shared them."

Robb shook his head, "I want you for myself."

Smirking, I replied, "That is just what you will get until the end of our days."

Robb smiled, "Come back to bed with me. No one will mind."

"Least of all me," I replied. I was still sore, but looking at Robb, I no longer cared about that.

His smile had reached his eyes by then. It was impossible to look away as the blue lit up. Suddenly, Robb had me in his arms, carrying me back to our chamber, wasting no time to pull of our clothes and eliminate any space between us.


	22. Farewell

"How do you feel, Lady Stark?" Theon asked innocently enough as we sat down to supper.

I furrowed my eyebrows, already not trusting this tone. "Fine, Theon. Why?"

"You seemed a bit strained when sitting down."

"I will literally stab you, Theon, and I do not think I will feel guilty for it," Robb threatened, sending Jon into laughter.

Though nearly impossible, I did manage to largely ignore the boy from the Iron Islands, and instead spent much of the night speaking with my brothers or my husband. Philip was already growing upset, knowing he would leave me in Winterfell tomorrow, and it broke my heart. Will, meanwhile, acted as though life were normal.

"You were subdued tonight," Robb commented when we found ourselves back in our chamber.

"I am going to miss having my family here. I love them so much, but Will tonight…" I played with my hands, lacing and unlacing my fingers. "He has always been my best friend, and it seemed as though he did not even care."

Robb sat next on the bed to me, taking my hands in his. "I think he very much cares. He probably just does not want to show it. He is trying to be a lord."

I sighed, thinking of him actually leading our region. He was so capable, but he still had much to learn and needed help.

"I am going to pay so much attention to your mother," I stated, eliciting a chuckle from Robb.

"And I shall do my best to pay strict attention to my father. However, I do have one thing that may severely distract me."

"And what is that?"

"I recently married a beautiful woman, and I hate being apart from her for any time at all."

I turned to face Robb completely. "I can see how that might be a problem."

"Can you?"

"Yes, I have hardly been able to get through a single lesson without thinking of my husband – his handsome face, his humor, his touch, his kindness."

"My parents will have to fight so much to keep our attention."

"But not tonight."

Robb smiled, "Not tonight."

Lost in each other, I drifted away from reality for the night into a world that only included Robb and me. The elation lasted until I opened my eyes in the morning.

Robb was still asleep when I got out of bed. Wrapping a blanket around my body, I looked out the window to find the preparations underway. Hugging myself, I thought back to my home. Memories came flooding back about the first time I held a bow, my father trying to teach me perfect form with a sword when I was 5. I chuckled to myself, thinking about my mother's constant frustrations with my father and I and then her begrudging smile when I first shot my arrow perfectly on target.

Will had been there, trying to distract me, which honestly helped me greatly. Now, I could shoot accurately with almost anything surrounding me. My mind played back memories of racing Will through the plains, chasing Philip around our courtyard, and making up games with Noreena.

I could not have had a better family to help me grow. If I could somehow have found a way to blend my father's infectious personality, my mother's grace, and my brother's bravery, I would count myself blessed.

I heard Robb's feet on the ground but didn't turn around. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his.

"We had better get ready," I said softly but did not let go of him quite yet.

Robb kissed my head, and we were soon on our way down to the gate. Will and my mother spoke with Lord and Lady Stark when Robb and I arrived. The other children were not far behind us.

As Philip walked towards me, my heart sank into my stomach.

"I don't want to go without you," Philip sobbed.

I choked a sob in my throat though it seemed like it might burst out of my neck while my heart throbbed in my chest. I kneeled down and fixed the collar of his cloak.

"You are no longer a little lordling, Philip. You must help Willem in all he does. He will rely on you now. Can I trust you to support your brother and help lead our house?"

Philip nodded, trying and failing to hold back tears.

I brushed them away from his face, "Lords can be sad, Philip, but they must still be strong. Be brave, protect Mother, honor Father, listen to Willem, and remember me in everything you do. I will see you again."

Philip nodded, his tears subsiding finally. I stood up and walked towards my mother. Her eyes were red with uncried tears.

"Listen to Lady Stark. She will help you to understand your duties her," she cautioned.

I nodded, "Yes, Mother."

"And Lord Stark. He is a good man with values anyone would be blessed to have."

"Yes, Mother."

"And your husband. He will love you and protect you."

I hugged her tightly, tasting blood in my mouth as I bit my tongue to hold back my tears. A few drops escaped her eyes, falling onto my shoulder, but my mother steeled herself.

"I love you so much, Ana."

"I love you too."

With one touch of my cheek, she nodded me onwards and quickly turned away.

My eyes found Will's next. We both had a nervous look in our eyes, and as I stood before my elder brother, my closest friend, I finally realized what had been eating at both of us. We would never be the same again.

"Now that I must leave, I realize how much I wish you were to come with me," Will said softly, hugging me. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I replied, pulling out of the hug. "Willem, it will be fine. You need to lead our house, and I can support you better from here than there. Besides." I glanced at Robb, who stood with his father. "I'm happy."

"I need you at House Samelson, Ana," he whispered.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, Willem, you don't. I make things easier, but I have full faith in you. You're my brother."

He smiled sadly, holding my shoulder in his hand. I smiled fully at him. He'd seen more than I had, watched our father die. I was not angry with him for how he had acted over the past several days, but I couldn't find the words to explain that.

"Make me proud, brother."

I hugged him strongly this time, trying to communicate that everything would be good in one embrace. He kissed my forehead and went back to Ned to thank him once again. While I still had strength in my legs, I returned to Robb. His arm instantly wrapped around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you."

My family was being accompanied by additional guards from the Stark household for added protection. I nodded Will onward. With his usual smirk, he pulled his borrowed horse around and led our family back home.

I let a few tears escape my eyes, and with a deep sigh, I watched the exit of House Samelson.


	23. House Stark

I watched the dust settle as my family rode off on their way home. For the longest time, I stood, expecting my mother to come riding back because she forgot to give me some piece of advice, or Philip because he needed to hear words of encouragement, or Will because he thought of some horrible jest that only I could laugh at.

But they were not going to return.

"Ana, perhaps you should skip lessons today," Lady Stark suggested, kindly calling my attention from the empty road.

I nodded, "Thank you."

She gave me a strong smile, "And tomorrow, I think you should spend the day with me. You have a great deal to learn about Winterfell and there is much I can show you."

"I would like that. Maybe I should visit with Maester Lewin and see if he has any books so I could better learn the history?" I suggested.

Robb smirked at me, "Perhaps. I will go with you."

"Please."

Robb offered his arm as we walked back towards the castle. We had barely stepped inside before he started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I admire your keen interest in history," he teased.

I pushed against his arm, playfully. "Stop. I actually very much like history."

Robb grinned, "I can only imagine the size of the volumes Maester Luwin will give you. That is why I am joining you actually. You may injure yourself under the weight."

I laughed heartily, "I am stronger than I look."

"I know, but I will try not to test you if possible," Robb replied with a sincere smile.

I returned it. I loved how quickly we could go from laughing and teasing each other to such an honest moment in hardly any time at all. I laced my fingers with Robb's and we continued on to find the maester. We came back with four absurdly thick volumes for Robb to carry.

"You are sure you did not want to test any of my strength?" I asked sweetly as Robb and I reached the hallway to our chamber.

I could still walk briskly. My husband kept pace but was beginning to sweat a bit. He merely looked at me, unimpressed, as we reached our door. Getting inside, he quickly disposed of the books on a table and turned to me with a short sigh.

"You are very warm," I stated. The grin spread across my face.

Robb raised an eyebrow, playfully, as he leaned on the table. "Am I?"

"Yes, come here."

I unfastened the tie for his cloak. He had needed it outside, but it was far too warm in doors. Robb's eyes steadily watched my face as I took off cloak, letting it fall to onto the table. I locked eyes with him, and he unfastened my cloak. As it fell to the floor, Robb pulled me towards him.

I stepped in between his legs as he sat on the table more fully, crushing my body against his. His hands slowly traveled down my sides as I cupped his face. I let my hands fall down to his thighs, running them from his knee up. Robb broke the kiss for a moment, his eyes closed as he moaned under my touch.

When he opened them, there was a smoke to his gaze that took my breath. He stood and kissed me with a heat that left me weak.

"Whoa!" Jon's and Theon's voices came from the doorway.

My face enflamed, matching how I felt inside. Robb stared at his half-brother and his friend – although the ice in his eyes would have suggested he had anything but kind feelings towards them.

"The door was closed," Robb stated.

"We opened it," Theon replied.

"Clearly." Even Robb had to laugh at Theon's retort.

"We're going riding in the woods," Jon stated. "The four of us."

"If you are not too sore, Lady Stark," Theon jested.

Robb walked towards him, "Theon!"

I grabbed Robb's hand before he got too far away, "Robb, do you know Theon? I don't know why you think you can get him to stop. Besides…" I looked at the two boys. One a half brother and the other a brother in all but blood. "They are your brothers one way or another. So, it makes them mine too. And, my experience with elder brothers is that they tend to tease you mercilessly."

Jon smiled at me warmly and even Theon found a smirk on his face.

Robb did not seem completely appeased, but he did shrug. "Can you just leave my wife be, Theon?"

"You first," he returned, getting another chuckle from Robb.

"Well, boys," I said, letting go of Robb's hand and walking towards the door. "I do have one of the greatest horses in Westeros. It seems only fair you get to see Chimera in action."

I led the way to the stables. Chimera tossed his head almost as if to ask what had taken so much time. I ran my hand along his nose. "You are stuck with me now, Chimera."

In response, he pushed his nose against my hand. As I patted his neck, I smiled, knowing I would have one giant reminder of House Samelson permanently at Winterfell. After a few moments, we were off.

We raced through the woods; the boys aggressively cut each other off, taunting one another. It took hardly any time for them to consider me a target as well. Chimera handled himself well as we faced the boys from the North.

We returned to Winterfell just before supper.

"Was this your idea, Jon?" I asked, falling into step with him.

"Was what my idea?" he returned.

"Going riding."

"Yes, it seemed a good distraction." He offered my a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you," I replied, squeezing his forearm.

Robb appeared on the other side of me, quickly taking my hand in his. I smiled at him as we walked into the Great Hall. Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were already sitting at the table. As we sat down, Arya leaned over, quietly reminding me of my promise to train her.

"We will have to be secretive about this," I whispered.

She nodded vigorously.

"Two days. You must find a well hidden place for us to practice," I added.

"Yes, yes, absolutely."

I smiled at her and turned to Robb, who had a questioning look on his face, "Are you conspiring?"

I nodded, "Oh yes."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. Looking around the table, a soft smile came to lips. I started the day upset watching my House leave, thinking about my father and sister I'd lost and the brothers and mother I wouldn't see for only the gods know how long.

And, yet, somehow today, I was laughing with my new brothers, conspiring with a younger sister. I would always be a part of House Samelson, but already, I felt completely a part of House Stark.


	24. Epilogue

Arya's arrow landed on the target halfway between the center and the outside. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You are improving," I said, trying to soothe her.

She returned a sharp look. I bit back a smirk. She reminded me of myself when I was first learning.

"It takes practice," I added.

"Then we should practice more," Arya returned.

"You and I both have other duties. It is important to have some balance, Arya, but truly, you are improving."

She smiled half-heartedly, so I rubbed her arm, trying to encourage her.

"What can I do better?" she asked.

"I think you need to work on your breathing. You will be at your most accurate when you are relaxed and still."

"And how often does that happen in battle?"

"Never, but I pray you will not have to find that out. Our first step, however, is to accurately hit a stationary target, so—"

My attention was called away upon hearing the beat of horse hooves entering the keep. I had expected them to return a bit sooner, but it was still far too early for Arya's taste, disappointment etched on her face.

"We had better go," I stated.

Arya looked mildly disgusted as she asked, "You want to see Robb?"

I laughed, "Always, but I want to see Bran as well. It is hard to watch a man die." As the words came out of my mouth, my memory of cutting off the wildling's head flashed in my mind. "I want to talk to him."

I hid the target on the wall behind a tapestry. Arya had found a relatively unused room for us, but we still were always wary. Lady and Lord Stark would not approve.

I hurried to the courtyard, seeing that most everyone had dismounted their horses. Robb grinned at me; I returned it with a happy smirk. He turned to help Jon with something, and I went towards Bran, who stood at a slight distance.

"Bran, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine," he answered truthfully.

"Really? I thought seeing the man's death might trouble you."

"Oh that, no, I did not like watching that."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "No one does. I hope these situations, Night Watch deserters or the like, is the only type of contact you have with watching death."

Bran nodded his agreement. My furrowed eyebrows must have given away my confusion. He did seem fine.

"Let me show you," Bran said, understanding my thoughts.

In his cloak, he uncovered a silver pup with yellow eyes.

I laughed aloud in surprise, "A direwolf?"

"We have one for each of us," Jon added.

"Each of us?" I asked in unison with Arya.

"Well, you and I will share. Each of the children of my father is what we meant," Robb replied.

I looked between Robb and Jon, unimpressed. "Why must you lift my hopes?"

"Here." Robb walked towards me, the pup in his arms.

Instantly, a smile spread across my face. Robb held him out to me, and I quickly wrapped him in my arms. His yellow eyes stared up at me, and I realized they were so familiar. I knew him.

My thoughts raced back to a dream from some time ago. I remembered sitting on the floor in the woods, my head in my hands.

I remembered the feeling of utter and complete loss, pulling at the pit of my stomach. Then, something soft and wet brushing against my hands, causing me to jump. In front of me, I saw a pair of yellow eyes – this direwolf's eyes – staring back at me.

Robb, Grey Wind, and I had escaped some horrible catastrophe involving House Bolton and others, but in the process, it seemed as though we had lost practically everything else.

"I haven't named him yet," Robb stated, pulling me out of my ghost of a dream. "We can come up with something together."

I smiled softly at the wolf and looked at Robb.

"You can name him," I offered.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

I already knew who I was looking at anyway even if Robb didn't yet. This was Grey Wind. He would be more than a pet, more than a hunting partner. He would save my and my husband's lives.

* * *

Be on the look out for the sequel "Entering the Game"...coming soon...


End file.
